Love To Be Remembered
by Kaizerknight01
Summary: It is mainly base on the events of Macross Do You Rember Love basicly a retelling of Hikaru's n Misa's relationshipwith additional characters to guide the story
1. Default Chapter

MACROSS Love to be Remembered  
  
Notes: I don't own Macross, this story will take the events in the movie Macross: Do you remember Love  
  
In South Ataria 2009 a ceremony was being held by the UN Spacy. The UN Spacy was celebrating there newest and the only ship in its class, The SDF- 1 Macross.  
  
Near the cost of South Ataria, a Sea Knight chopper landed on the deck of the aircraft carrier Prometheus. The chopper opens it door , stepping out of the chopper on the flight deck, A Black haired young man wearing a pilot suit with an ID written GUEST.  
  
A crew man of the Prometheus come over and greets him and leads him to the ship pilot's lounge.  
  
In the ship's lounge a lone figure sat and waited. Ernest Rayer received an invitation for his old squad leader, Named Roy Fokker.  
  
Ernest Rayer age 20 was a veteran of the Unification wars. He was one little known aces of that war and was Roy's wing man. In Ernest's mind he was wondering why all the sudden his comrade in arms invited him.  
  
Then all of a sudden pilots entered the lounge and a vid-screen appeared. A briefing was going to be held. To Ernest's surprise he felt out of place, just he was going to exit the area. He saw a familiar figure entering the lounge, all of the pilot in the room saluted.  
  
Roy "At ease! Ok! Rookies listen up!!"  
  
Roy explained to the pilots about the detail of this operation. Upon hearing the details Ernest was quick thought this was Anti-UN raid. To him it made sense where a better place to shame the United Government by ruining the ceremony of their prized jewel, the SDF1.  
  
All the pilots rush to the door, Ernest was just on the sidelines so not being in the way. Then he notices a young pilot dropped his helmet and fell near him. He picks up the head gear and hand the helmet to the black hair pilot.  
  
Ernest " Yours?" hand over the Helmet to Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru "Sorry" See the other pilots. "Damn It!!! I'm going too be left behind. " Haste fully grabs his head gear.  
  
Ernest stood and scratches his head. Then a staff sergeant sees him. Sergeant " WHAT IN BLAZES!!! HEY!! YOU!! What do you think this is a pleasure cruise!!"  
  
Ernest gave the sergeant a dumb folded look "Huh??"  
  
Sergeant " You're a pilot right?!!"  
  
Ernest " Well, yes but .."  
  
Sergeant "Get your butt on that flight deck!! Now!!"  
  
Ernest confused " Yes Sir!!"  
  
Ernest sees the last Valkyrie sortie on the flight deck. He shouted "Just great!!"  
  
A flight crew spotted him and yells at him at him "Hey!!! Dumb ass!! Your plane is here!!!"  
  
Racing to get inside the cockpit of the Valkyrie. He quickly switched on the needed panels a thought raced to his mind " It's just like the VF-0 but less complicated"  
  
The plane taxied on the catapult and lunches the Valkyrie to the skies.  
  
Meanwhile all Valkyrie fighters receive a transmission form the Macross.  
  
At the Communications was Lt. Hayase Misa  
  
Misa " Delta- 1 to Skull leader. South Ataria Island is under attack by hostile alien forces! This is not a drill! I repeat ! This is not a drill!"  
  
Roy " Ok, rookies !! Now is the time show all the training that we've did!! Skull 7! 8! And 11!! Follow my lead!!" Then on his radar saw a lone VF-1A trailing the rest of his contingent. " What the.." opened a channel to the lone VF-1A " Where the f-k have you been !! Skull 22!! You f-king bastard!!" See the enemies nearing his squad. He switched another comm. Channel " This it guys!! Try to flank your foe if you have chance!" He sees Hikaru's VF-1A " Oi Hikaru!! Just follow my lead !!"  
  
Hikaru " Roger!!"  
  
Roy's VF 1S was follow by three other Valkyries . Then the quite blue sky erupted in a chaotic battle scene.  
  
Ernest still digesting all the yelling that Roy threw at " Yare, Yare that's old Roy alright!" Five Zentradi fighter pod engaged his fighter head on. His HUD was flashed warning that incoming missiles targeted his unit. He quickly maxed his after burners rushing the incoming missiles, as the missiles were nearing him, he swiftly blanks to the right and barreled roll making most of the missile to hit each other and quickly change into gerwalk mode to shot down all of the remaining missiles. His targeting system locked on the 3 fighter pods and released a barrage of missiles. Destroying all 3 fighter pods. Finally dispatched the other two enemy fighters with his gun pod.  
  
Ernest catching his breath his radar spotted more enemy units coming near him " Tch!! Damn persistent bastards!!!"  
  
Roy's Valkyrie with the support of Hikaru's was hounding and routing any fighter pod in their way. On the other side was Maxillian racking up the kills with his flashy moves while saving Kakizaki behind.  
  
Roy notices a lone Valkyrie in Battorid holding his ground with 5 pursers on his tail. In his mind " Not bad ... Not flashy but efficient and no wasted movement ... This guy is a pro ... Oddly I've seen these maneuvers before ..." Notices Hikaru's Valkyrie was pulling away. " Oi!!!! Hikaru!!! I told you to follow my lead!! Remember you're my Backup!!"  
  
Hikaru mumbles "It's always like this!" he answers back "Sempai, I can't be all the time your back up!!" 3 enemy units engaged him. He dodges all income rounds and used his gerwalk mode firing a couple of missile at the enemy fighters and destroyed them. "Alright!!" Then he heard Roy's voice.  
  
Roy yelled "At your 6!!"  
  
Behind Hikaru's Valkyrie two enemy units is on collision course at him. He quickly changes into Battroid and used its gun pod sprayed the two enemy fighter pods. Destroying one and fatally damaging the other. The damaged fighter explodes near Him. His battroid was thrown off course and quickly descending on the ground.  
  
Roy "Hikaru!!!" quickly jetted to help his "Younger brother" behind him he quickly sensed that he's being targeted. He used the gerwalk mode to turn a dime and blasted the fighter pods. At his left another wave of enemy was approaching him. "One after another!! Blast it!!!" He saw Skull 22 near the area and radioed "Skull 22!!! This Skull leader!! Assist Skull 7!!"  
  
Ernest "10-4!!"  
  
Meanwhile at the Bridge of the Macross, Lt. Hayase and the rest of the operators were having there hands full.  
  
Misa "Delta 1 to skull squadron!! Enemy having penetrated Layer C! Area 251!! Destroid squadron!! Reinforce Layer B! Area 200!!"  
  
Another Sub- Tactical operator was receiving reports and assigning orders to the other units on the field.  
  
Lt. Junior Grade Emma Granger, Age 22 with blonde hair just freshly graduated form officer training school, was busy updating the pilots of the situation. On her monitor she sees two Valkyries descending. Skull 7 was falling at an alarming rate but close near by was Skull 22."  
  
Ernest followed a descending Battroid he radio the pilot a number of times in the monitor he sees the pilot was unconscious.  
  
Hikaru felt dizzy because of the impact of the explosion he suffered a mild concussion. In his dizzy state he still notices his altimeter. That he was descending rapidly, He panic and quickly shifted into gerwalk. Bringing his Valkyrie into a safe descend, and landed near the outskirts of the city.  
  
Hikaru still felt disoriented he removed his helmet and put his hand on his head.  
  
Ernest "Skull 7 !! It's good that you're still in one piece!!"  
  
Hikaru " Where's sempai and the others?"  
  
Ernest " You mean Lt. Commander Fokker? Don't worry about that guy he's tough as nails. Anyway, Skull 7 Status check."  
  
Hikaru checked his instrument panels " All system checked out fine... My head still hurts .. Damn!"  
  
Emma radioed in " Gunsight 2 to Skull 22 what the status of Skull 7?"  
  
Ernest " Other than a splitting headache and a bruised ego he's fine." Then he spot a few dozen battle pod coming out of the sea " This is Skull 22 enemy spotted! At least 20 or more unknown enemy units are near my vicinity!!"  
  
Misa hears this "Delta 1 to Skull Leader! More enemy sighted near Area 225! Incept at once!!"  
  
Roy "Negative! Negative! Delta 1! There's just too many enemy flying around here!! I can not disengage! " Another screen opens  
  
Claudia " Roy, ensign Ichijo is alright."  
  
Roy "Thanks Claudia, that's a load off my shoulder. Thanks"  
  
Hikaru still disoriented heard and saw at monitor Misa giving further order to other squadron to going to designated areas. Still feeling disoriented and his head throbbing with pain hearing this Brown hair woman's voice made him felt annoyed. He forgot to do one important thing before he speak. Is to turn off his transmitter.  
  
Hikaru "You're so annoying, OLD LADY!!!" Then realize that what he said was on open channel.  
  
Everyone in the Bridge heard what Hikaru said, Misa was taken back on what he said.  
  
Misa just continued to give orders but in her thoughts she was really angry.  
  
Ernest whistling giving the impression that he not part of it " Gun sight 2 , I'll try and buy some time for the other units to prepare themselves."  
  
Emma " You serious??"  
  
Ernest " It not I got a choice do I ? And I faced lot more dire situation than this!"  
  
Emma " Roger, I'll update you on any situations."  
  
Ernest's Valkyrie in gerwalk mode was about to leave the area.  
  
Hikaru "Wait up! I'm coming with you!"  
  
Ernest " ... You sure kid? This is not a walk in the park."  
  
Hikaru annoyed " I'm a soldier also!! I can fight!! I'm not a kid!!"  
  
Ernest in mental note "This guy reminds of me when I was younger" "Ok! That the sprit!! Let get one thing straight. Watch my 6 and I'll guard yours ,be calm and remember stick to your training and you'll be fine !! Lastly don't be sloppy!!"  
  
Hikaru annoyed because this guy sounded like his sempai Roy Fokker " I know!!! Let's just finish this !!"  
  
Ernest " What's your name?"  
  
Hikaru " Hikaru, Ichijo I' am an ensign."  
  
Ernest " .. ... Ernest Rayer, let's move!!"  
  
Two VF-1A quickly entered the battle scared city. Both Valkyrie unloaded a couple round of missiles and most of the missile their target. Hikaru change his unit in a Battroid mode and began engaging the Zentradi battle pod, while Ernest still in gerwalk hovered above Hikaru's unit. Ernest's unit kept locking on and blasting any incoming threat that neared them.  
  
Hikaru spoke to himself " That Ernest, Rayer ... he's different than other pilots that I've meet on the Prometheus ... He not flashy like Sempai and Max ..But still He's good!!"  
  
Ernest "Oi!!! Ichijo!!! What in world are idling about!!!!! There's ENEMY UNITS surrounding you!!!!!" There were incoming missile and he barrel rolled his gerwalk and use the building as cover  
  
Hikaru was stunned to see that he was going to be surrounded by five battle pods then voice flashed in his mind.  
  
Roy "If there enemy surround you just dodge and shoot !! After you survive you can think it afterwards!!!"  
  
Ernest "Be calm and remember to stick to your training and you'll be fine!!"  
  
To Hikaru time slowed, he reach the controls. His Battroid rolled on the pavement dodging all of the missiles and jump jet into the air. The enemy battle pods began barraging with laser fire. He put more power on his thrusters and did an aerial maneuver that Fokker and his friend Max did , it's just not as flashy, but still did the job. He continue blasting away the Zentradi battle pods. All the five enemy units are destroyed.  
  
Ernest in his thoughts " This guy has lot of potential, but still rough around the edges" " Hikaru!! Not bad!! That's the way, just keep it up!!!"  
  
At the Macross's Bridge, Capt. Gloval was on his chair thinking was his next moves are, then..  
  
Vanessa " Captain!!! High energy beams for outer space are is going to hit South Ataria!!!"  
  
Gloval " What?!! Impact time??!!"  
  
Vanessa " 30 seconds!!!"  
  
The rain of blue rays bombards the island. The devastation was massive, but not one single shot hit the Macross.  
  
Gloval " Claudia, Damage report!"  
  
Claudia " Yes, Sir! The ship didn't receive any damage! It's unbelievable !!" Vanessa "Captain!!! Second of wave!!! Impact 20 seconds!!"  
  
Two Valkyrie took cover form the blast the completely leveled 5 city blocks.  
  
Ernest " What the heck was that!!! No army on Earth has that kind of technology !!"  
  
Hikaru " We're fighting aliens you know!!"  
  
Ernest with a puzzled look " Aliens?? Like E. T.?"  
  
Hikaru was about to tell him something then , they spotted 8 Zentradi Male power armor.  
  
Ernest " Enemies!! Another class of Mobile weapon!!"  
  
Hikaru " They look a lot tougher than the one we've fought! What do we do?!!!"  
  
Ernest " I 'd wish we could say we're sorry and say good-bye, but this is not the case."  
  
Two Valkyrie and 8 power armors engaged. The battle was swift and furious exchange of gun fire missiles against laser weapon and beams. Buildings that was use as cover quickly crumbled.  
  
Ernest manage to down 2 power armor and damaged at least 4 , Hikaru shot down 1 and was being chase by 3 units.  
  
Ernest " If this keeps up ......"  
  
Then one of Hikaru's pursuers was destroyed. See saw the insignia it has a Skull and a cross bones.  
  
Hikaru " !! Sempai!! Max!!"  
  
Roy " Hikaru !! Job well done!! Max I will handle the rest!"  
  
Max " Ichijo, we'll take over."  
  
Hikaru " Thanks Max, Roy sempai! There's another pilot that helped me earlier he's still down there."  
  
Roy " You mean Skull 22."  
  
Hikaru " Yes, I think he calls himself Ernest Rayer."  
  
Roy " !! Rayer ... Thanks Hikaru!! Go help Kakizaki and the rest of the Skull Squadron!" Hikaru " Roger!!!" Maxed his after burners and flew off .  
  
Roy in his thought " I'll be damned!!" sees Max's plane " Max I'll leave the rest to you .I'll support Skull 22"  
  
Max " Roger!!"  
  
Ernest in his Battroid and the power armor square it off. Exchange of gun pod and laser fire is heard. His quickly ascended in the air and caught the power armor off guard. Both of exchanged weapons fire. In that gun fight the power armor head was blown off, while his unit receives some minor damages. He ready for another round then he saw a Valkyrie fighting with the power armor and defeats it.  
  
Roy's Valkyrie comes near Ernest "Oi !! Fancy meeting you here!!"  
  
Ernest " !! Roy! You're the last person I'd expect to see !"  
  
Roy " But of course, the brave and skillful commander will always look out his subordinates."  
  
Ernest " Thank goodness I'm not under your command."  
  
Roy " Well technically speaking, you are, if not I'll have you thrown in the brig!! HAHAHA"  
  
Ernest annoyed " Tch!! Then I will take it's like old times right?? Sadly"  
  
Then an alert flashed on all Valkyrie and Destroid squadron.  
  
Misa "Delta 1 to all Skull units! The Prometheus took a direct hit and sunk!! All Valkyrie and Destroid units will dock both ARMD 1 and 2"  
  
Roy " What!!! The Prometheus!!!"  
  
Misa " The Macross will use its Fold system in T minus 300 seconds all Valkyrie Squadron is to dock will ARMD 1 and 2."  
  
Ernest "Fold????"  
  
Roy " Green horns!!! You heard the LADY !!! Go there ASAP!!!!! What are waiting for!! Rayer!!"  
  
Hikaru, Max and the rest of the skull squadron went inside macros.  
  
At the Bridge.  
  
Emma " Lt. Hayase, This is too reckless the Fold system has been fully tested yet!!!"  
  
Misa " I know Emma, we know the risk but , the risk are lot smaller than the destruction of the Macross."  
  
Emma "............."  
  
Gloval " All hand at your stations!! Prepare for Space Fold!!!!!"  
  
As the SDF-1 lifted into the air a huge sphere of energy envelops the SDF 1 along a huge chuck of island of South Ataria.  
  
It more than a week since the SDF1 space fold. The first few days was chaotic. The intended destination was the Moon but The Macross's Fold system over shot the destination big time. The SDF 1 and large chunk of South Ataria was in the far reaches of the Solar System. At Pluto. Now the SDF 1 Macross is Battleship/ a city with a population 70,000 civilians, even a ship 1.2 km will be tight squeeze.  
  
Inside The Macross in the pilots briefing room. Roy Fokker handed each pilot there assignments, most the pilots assignments were simple patrol near the Macross. Except for Hikaru Ichijo. He was bombarded will odd assignments usually reserve for civil defense and construction.  
  
Hikaru with a puzzled look "Sempai!! These assignments are not for pilots!!! What with these assignments?!!"  
  
Roy smirked "Well, let it be lesson to you, never insult your superior officer, especially women officers there quite sensitive about that issue." And laughs  
  
Hikaru mumbling something "That - That, OLD HAG!!!!!"  
  
Roy laughs "Hikaru, Misa is a good person, but she has a bad habit of holding grudge. Don't worry I'll talk to her and put good word. I think this is getting out of hand. And Hikaru, write a letter of apology to Lt. Hayase and I suggest you buy something women like. Flowers or something like that. Deliver it to her personally."  
  
Hikaru "But..."  
  
Roy "No buts!!! This is an order!!!!!"  
  
Hikaru exited the room, while Ernest enters Ernest "Roy what kind of stunt are up to?!! I think your making the situation more complicated."  
  
Roy smirking "It might beneficial for both Hikaru and Misa."  
  
Ernest "I think a serious person like Lt. Hayase won't fall that lame flyboy trick."  
  
Roy "Anyway what ever happens I got 200 bucks waiting for me HAHAHA"  
  
Ernest "You sly dog!!! You made a bet!! That's why you ordered that Kid to ....."  
  
Roy laughing." By the way I've talk with the higher ups they agreed. You'll be officially recognized as a pilot of the SDF 1 Macross."  
  
Ernest "I see what's my rank is anyway."  
  
Roy "An Ensign, you'll be leading the Apollo squad. I don't have the details but I'll tell you later. Well I got business to attend."  
  
At the Down town area of Macross In a café Claudia, Misa and Emma where have their break then Roy comes by and greeted Claudia.  
  
Roy "By the way Misa about Ensign Ichijo .."  
  
Misa "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Claudia "Come on Misa give it a rest already."  
  
Roy "Misa, Hikaru can be arrogant and stubborn sometimes, but he's a nice kid Please give him some slack."  
  
Misa ".........."  
  
Roy pull out a enlarge photo of Hikaru and hold it up " Come on Misa how can you stay angry with this Kid, look at his blues eyes it practically asking for forgiveness."  
  
Claudia and Emma were trying their best not to laugh at how Roy was acting .  
  
Misa was going to leave the table "Does he really regret it?"  
  
Roy " Yes he does."  
  
Misa " Actions speaks louder than words. Anyway I'll consider it ."  
  
Roy smirking " Yes I truly agree" Misa leaves the café .Claudia hands over 200 credits to Roy.  
  
Roy " I told you it will work !! I've used this sure fire plan before."  
  
Emma "Eh? What do you mean."  
  
Claudia " Its another cheap trick that Roy develop, He'll tell a sad story that they've lost a friend or brother and show a picture of this " Brother" to a naïve female officer. Do you get the picture."  
  
Emma " That so ... Roy Fokker."  
  
Misa was nearing her room then she notices someone waiting. To her surprise it was Hikaru.  
  
Misa in a puzzled tone "Ensign? What bring you here?"  
  
Hikaru " To deliver you this . Ma'am" He hands over a envelope and small bouquet of white roses to her as he was finished giving the envelope and flowers he saluted and exited the area.  
  
Misa enters her room in her mind she analyzes what happen. She opened the letter and reads it. She looks for a vase to put in the flowers.  
  
Misa " He can be a nice guy after all." In her subconscious that is a growing curiosity and attraction to Hikaru.  
  
Notes : I was inspired to write a story after I played a Ps 2 Macross. I hope that my ideas are ok  
  
I'll try to update this story ASAP. I hope you liked it 


	2. There goes the neighborhood

Some where near the orbit of Neptune. SDF 1's Valkyrie squadrons held mock battles better train rookie pilots on upcoming battles.  
  
Ernest Rayer was commissioned as an ensign and was given a squad to lead named "Apollo". His squad consisted of two wing men. Their names are Sgt. Bruce Rudel age 18 with silver hair and Sgt. Eddy Jutilainen age 19 with blonde hair. The two men did their assigned task well.  
  
Ernest watch and evaluated Both Bruce's and Eddy's performance, in his mind "This guy called Bruce, He has a natural talent to pilot a Valkyrie; He's calm even in a stressful situation. Hmm He's good. Eddy has lot of Good skills and timing; but he's a bit of a loud mouth and has a bad temper. At least he got the skills to match his attitude."  
  
Two VF 1A approached Ernest's VF1A. On his cockpit two monitors open up.  
  
Bruce "Task accomplish, All targets are destroyed."  
  
Eddy "Too easy!!! Not even worth my time!! I want to kick alien ass!! As in now!!!"  
  
Ernest annoyed on Eddy's outburst " Shut Up!! I'll be the one to kick your ass!! Anyway job well done you two. Let's head back to ARMD 1"  
  
All three Valkyrie jetted out of the area.  
  
Eddy use open a private channel to Bruce " What's with our Team leader? Just because he just suddenly promoted to Ensign he can start to act high and mighty. Who does he think he is! He's a jerk off!!"  
  
Bruce " Eddy, you're the one who's a jerk off." See Eddy angry face " Anyway I did a little background check on our team Leader."  
  
Eddy " Well, Is he really a veteran of the Unification wars? Just like Commander Fokker said."  
  
Bruce " No, not only he was a veteran, he's an ACE. Form what I've read He shot down 105 enemy aircraft and was ranked 7th in all the Aces in the unification wars. He was titled the "Postal Carrier" for not one of his bombs missed its target."  
  
Eddy " ........... Anyway 1st Ranked ace is still Roy Fokker, not that jerk- off!"  
  
Bruce smirked " Well Impressed by our team leader's record?"  
  
Ernest radioed both his wing men both where taken by surprise "What the heck are you guys talking about?"  
  
Eddy nervous " Ah ... Well .. It's .."  
  
Bruce " We're just talking about Lynn Minmay.Sir"  
  
Ernest "I see, the movie star??"  
  
Eddy " She's not only Just a movie star!! To me she's a Super Star Idol singer!!!"  
  
Ernest " I see that we got one of her fans here."  
  
Bruce unsure of himself " I also like her also ... Especially her China dress costume."  
  
Eddy " Squad Leader how about you? Don't you think she's very beautiful?"  
  
Ernest " Beautiful, yes but she just as beautiful as female any officers that I've seen at the ship's bridge. Nothing special."  
  
Both Eddy and Bruce was surprised.  
  
Eddy " Are you nuts??!!!"  
  
Bruce " I have no opinion on this matter."  
  
Then out of the blue a transition coming form the SDF 1 Radioed on the Apollo Squad.  
  
Emma smirking " Ara, Apollo leader, 2 of your wing men thinks Lynn Minmay is one of the most beautiful women in the world. Aren't you with the losing side?"  
  
Ernest bit annoyed " What happen to the thing call privacy Lt. Granger?"  
  
Emma "Well it one of the perks of a higher ranking officer, anyway don't you find Minmay beautiful?"  
  
Ernest " Hmph!! To me Minmay is just as pretty as you are!! So bug off!!!"  
  
Emma a bit shocked later blush and the same time was angry " Is that way to speak to higher ranking officer!!"  
  
Ernest messes with his radio pretending there's interference " Sorry, Lt. Granger the signal is beginning to be choppy, I have trouble hearing you. " He changes the frequency of his radio. " With Bridge operators like these, who needs enemies!!"  
  
At the Macross's Bridge  
  
Emma slams her fist on her console " That arrogant bastard!!!" Then 3 women come near Emma namely Vanessa, Shammy, and Kim.  
  
Shammy " Wow!! A Guy that think that we're just as beautiful as Lynn Minmei!! That's rare!!!"  
  
Kim " That's just plain BS, at least there's a guy that not gaga over Minmay."  
  
Vanessa "Emma, Claudia won the bet we need to pay up."  
  
Claudia " Told you girls that I was right about Ensign Rayer. Come on pay up." Each women paid 100 credits " And don't tell this to Roy"  
  
Emma " Why? Claudia?"  
  
Claudia " I'm sure that Roy will use that as a pick up line."  
  
All of the women laugh softly Kim notices that Misa was on her console and was arguing with Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru " What's your problem!!! You keep on telling that I'm out of formation!! That I'm not following orders!! "  
  
Misa " Ensign Ichijo!! Watch your tone or I'll have you court marshaled !!!"  
  
Hikaru " You just sit there in the safety and comfort of the bridge and giving commands, while I'm in the vacuum of space risking my neck!!"  
  
Then Roy yells at Hikaru " Hikaru!! You talk too much!! You're getting out of line!!! Misa, I have to side with Hikaru, He did nothing wrong except for talking too much."  
  
Misa ".. .. ... Delta 1 to all pilots, the training is over, return at ARMD 1 & 2 ."  
  
Roy " This is Skull Leader!! All Valkyrie squadrons, let's head back to the Macross!"  
  
Roy's squad is on the way to return to the Macross. Kakizaki plane nears Hikaru plane.  
  
Kakizaki "Hikaru I was wondering why Lt. Hayase always criticizes you the most of the time."  
  
Hikaru " You sure? I thought she was like that to all the pilots."  
  
Max "Lt. Hayase? Normally she's not like that, but I heard, some pilots nick named her the "Iron Maiden." For no one matches her dedication to her duties."  
  
Hikaru " she sounds more like an old maid and than a maiden!!" Opens a channel to Roy " Sempai , my apologies I cause trouble. Back there"  
  
Roy " Save your apologies to Misa, you are way over your head, and you know .. .. I think. .." Smirking " Misa is interested in you."  
  
Hikaru " That's not funny sempai!!! I can't see myself with her!!! My goodness, Sempai!!! She's older than me!!!"  
  
Roy, Max and Kakizaki laughs  
  
Roy in a serious tone " Hikaru !! You know ...."  
  
Hikaru " Yes?? What is it Sempai ??"  
  
Roy " Your Boyish charms and puppy blues eyes are a chick magnet!! Mature women dig you!!" Use that as your assets !!" Laughs  
  
Hikaru " GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"  
  
Roy " Anyway a job well done !! Max!! Hikaru!! Kakizaki you need to train more in the simulator!!!"  
  
Kakizaki " Oh man, give me a break!!"  
  
Roy " Hikaru, nice flying you did back there, but still rough on the edges. Other than that you did well."  
  
Hikaru " Thanks , I tried to emulate Rayer-san technique."  
  
Roy " It's, Good to hear that you still use your brain, Any way each pilot has there own way of piloting, don't just mimic on others technique, build on it and make it your own."  
  
All of Roy's squad reach and docked with ARMD 1.  
  
Later in the ship's lounge. Hikaru ask Claudia were can he find Misa. Claudia tell him that she last saw Misa at the ship's cafeteria taking her break.  
  
Hikaru see the enters and see Misa alone in the cafeteria. He saw her sat on the chair her arms are on the table using it to cushion her head.  
  
Hikaru in his mind " She must be really tried, better not disturb her." He notices Misa's long brown/amber hair and gentle face. " The Lt. Hayase looks .. .... Kind and beautiful .. What the heck I 'am talking about!!!" as he was about to leave, then felt that the cafeteria area was quite cold. Then he saw a coat on the table where Misa was taking a nap. " Must be hers" Hikaru silently put the coat on Misa's shoulder. For a few seconds he just stood there staring at her and left.  
  
Unknown to Hikaru, Misa was awaken when Hikaru put her coat on her shoulder. Misa was wondering. Earlier they were arguing, and then now, He was nice to her. In her mind "I don't understand, earlier we're fighting, then now he's been nice to me. Is this some sort of a trick? Is he toying with me?"  
  
At ARMD 1 Ernest was checking some reports on the computer. Then Roy called him.  
  
Roy "Oi!! Ernest!! What the heck are doing?"  
  
Ernest "Just reading result of the training, especially about my squad."  
  
Roy " I see ... How is it ?"  
  
Ernest "Well it's good ..But not as good as your squad. You got damn good subordinates in your squad no wonder, well except that Kakizaki fellow. By the way I've seen the results of the kid, I think he improved quite a bit."  
  
Roy " You mean Hikaru? Yeah he did, and stop calling him a kid, to me both of you are just children."  
  
Ernest with sarcasm in his tome "Very well, Gramps!"  
  
Roy " What ?!!! Kids to me are guy that doesn't drink liquor, doesn't smoke, and importantly guys THAT NEVER DATED any single girl in his life!!! Is a kid in my book!! Which means YOU and HIKARU are just loud mouth and wise cracking brats compared to me!!  
  
Ernest annoyed " Yeah, yeah, by the way, do you know how Lt. JG Emma Granger is like?"  
  
Roy smirking and softly elbows Ernest on ribs " You sly fox!! Planning to put some moves on her, she a looker and she's single, you should go for it!!!"  
  
Ernest really annoyed "I meant what's she's like in her work ethics, the last thing that I need is a higher ranking offer scolding me every time I take off. I don't want to be in the same shoes as Hikaru."  
  
Roy " Hmm . form what I've heard form Claudia , Emma is a hard worker, diligent and honest by default, and that only person that is more dedicated to her duties, is LT. Hayase . That all that I know."  
  
Ernest "I see , better to tone down any wise crack remarks if I meet her. I'm quite surprised to see a young girl to have a rank as high as her she must be a top of her class." Roy gave a puzzled look " Emma?? Hey Ernest? How young do you think she is?"  
  
Ernest "18 Tops , why??"  
  
Roy smirks " 18? Yeah .. That's right she just 18, so Ernest being TWO YEARS older be patient and nice to her. By the way next time you sortie you'll be assigned a VF 1J."  
  
Ernest ".. .... .. That's good, later Roy." Leaves  
  
Roy " Yare - Yare talk about age recognition. The youth these days."  
  
The in a few months The SDF-1 Reached the vicinity of Saturn. The SDF 1 Macross Radar systems detected the Zentradi fleet on an intercept course with the SDF 1 . Capt. Gloval immediately orders everyone prepare for Battle. Misa orders all Valkyrie squads to scramble.  
  
All of the pilots of ARMD 1&2 quickly boarded in their Super Valkyrie and sortie's to space. At the Macross's Bridge Lt. Hayase and Emma is at their consoles directing the Valkyrie squads to there assigned task. All launched in space to intercept the incoming treat.  
  
Misa "Delta 1 to Skull, Apollo, Angel squads. Enemy units will be in firing range in 30 second. Prepare to incept."  
  
Roy "Skull leader to all squads!! You heard the lady!! Prepare for incept formation!!! Long Range Missile, stand by!!!"  
  
All the squads fire a volley of missiles to the incoming enemy battle pods. Most of the missile hits it mark. Battle erupted in a deadly dogfight.  
  
Emma "Gun sight 2 to Apollo squad. Give cover and assist Skull and Angel squads. Guard their flanks."  
  
Ernest "Roger!!" See a couple of enemies nearing their positions " Apollo 1 to Gun sight2, enemy sighted, engaging the enemy!"  
  
Three Valkyrie engaged the Zentradi's battle pods.  
  
Eddy " Time to be space dust, alien shit heads!!" releases a couple of missiles and destroyed 4 battle pods.  
  
Bruce in Battroid mode did some fancy maneuvers racks a couple of kills " Eddy! Calm down! Being like that makes you exposed to enemy fire."  
  
The two men see their squad leader was being chased by 8 battle pods.  
  
Ernest calmly switched to Gerwalk mode to rapidly reduce his speed. Making his pursuers past a headed him. His Super VF 1J fired a barrage of missile, destroying all Zentradi battle pods.  
  
Eddy " Not to Shabby Squad leader!!!"  
  
Bruce "So that how an "Ace" fights."  
  
Ernest " What the heck you morons idling about!! You two assist Angel!! I'll Guard Skull's flank!!"  
  
Both "Affirmative!!" Both went to Angel squad which is taking a beating.  
  
Ernest sees Skull squad in action, and his mind "This guy Maxilian, his reaction, skill, and movement is top notch. The Ichijo kid is holding his quite well." See Roy's VF 1S quickly dispatches his enemies. Ernest with a smirk "Oh well Roy is Roy, still flamboyant as ever." He notices some enemy battle pods near his vicinity and engages them.  
  
At the Macross, Vanessa in her Radar console alerted the Capt. Gloval.  
  
Vanessa "A Large object just folded near us ... ... Is a Zentradi's warship!! I'm detecting multiple small targets coming out of it!! Sir."  
  
Gloval "So those enemies that earlier attack us are just decoys. All hands prepare for transformation! Kim, alert all stations!! Hayase- kun!!!"  
  
All of the squads receive an urgent message form the Macross.  
  
Roy " What?!!! The Enemy!!!"  
  
Misa "This is Delta one, a large enemy vessel just folded out and is heading straight towards us! Scanner detect a large number of enemy units has just broken through the defensive line boarded the Macross! Emergency! Prepare to engage the enemy!"  
  
Roy " Damn!!! We can't afford to let the Macross be destroyed! Even more so there are civilians on broad!!! Let's move!!!!!"  
  
Hikaru "!! These guys that we're fighting were just decoys!! The Macross!!!!"  
  
The entire fighter squads quickly return.  
  
Ernest "Tch!!! I'd never thought that the enemy would use a gambit like that!!"  
  
Eddy " Shit!!!"  
  
Bruce "Damn it!!!"  
  
The Macross opens fires it smaller caliber weapons to repel the Zentradi's power armors. Them one of the power armor sees the Macross Bridge, it rapidly jetted pass through the defensive fire and reach the bridge. The power armor was about to fire at the Bridge, them Hikaru's Battroid kicked the power armor and blasted it with its gun pod.  
  
Hikaru catching his breath in his mind "Just made it in time!!!" He was going to radio the bridge then on his monitor he sees Misa angry.  
  
Misa scolding Hikaru "Delta one to Skull 7. What do you thing you're doing? You're supposed to be attacking the enemy! Follow the coordinates in gave you, and don't wander off again!!!"  
  
Hikaru angry and puzzled "What?!! Are you kidding me?!! I just saved you life! And this is the way you speak to me!"  
  
Misa "Is that the way to speak to your superior?!! You better follow my orders!! Or I'll throw you in the brig!!! Don't you dare disobey!! Rookie!!"  
  
Hikaru angrier " Grr.. But they were going to blast you!! What do you expect me to do?!! Just watch and sit here and do nothing!!!"  
  
Misa slams her fist on her console " Let the defense squadron handle it!!! What did you expect to attack by coming here anyway!! Go back to your position!! This is an order!!  
  
Hikaru " I got no time for that!! I'm going after the enemy units that invaded the ship!!" He jettisons his fast packs and headed inside the ship. In his thought " That pesky old-hag!!!"  
  
Misa sees Hikaru's Valkyrie entering into the ship "That bastard!!! Who does he think he is!!"  
  
At Emma console " Gun sight 2 to Apollo one , your veering off course. Return to your designated area now!!"  
  
Ernest "Apollo 1 to Gun sight 2, permission to assist the defender squadron inside the Macross."  
  
Emma angry " Negative!! Let the Destroid battalion handle it. Return to the battle area now!! This is an order!!" See Ernest's face he was oddly calm.  
  
Ernest ".. ... ... I can not follow that order. You can reprimand me later. I can not stand idly and let a massacre happen inside the city!!" turns off his transmitter.  
  
Emma " Why you Son of a .."  
  
Inside the Macross's huge bulk head, flying inside was Hikaru's Valkyrie. Then he notices another Valkyrie. He checks his computers, was surprise to see it was Ernest. He opens a channel to him.  
  
Hikaru "What in the world are doing here?!!"  
  
Ernest surprised " That's my line."  
  
Both see a couple of battle pod running amok, both unit quickly change in Battroid mode and engage the battle pod.  
  
Ernest " Hikaru!! I'll take care of this area!! Let's split up !!"  
  
Hikaru "Roger!!"  
  
Hikaru's Valkyrie flies off to another area and engaged other enemy power armors. Ernest in Battroid began attacking the enemy units in the area. Then a lone power armor tries to blast him. He maneuvered his Battroid to roll on the pavement and use its boosters strafe and open fires his gun pod, dispatching the power armor.  
  
Ernest "Not in a hundred years!!! Jack ass!!!" Notice the section of the city was moving "This!!! The Macross is transforming?!!" He opens a channel to Hikaru.  
  
Ernest "Ichijo! We better be careful!! There are walls that are popping up out of where!!" Sees Hikaru demeanor, it's like he's busy with something.  
  
Hikaru using carefully controlling the Valkyrie's hand to catch a girl, he breathes a sigh of relief "Whew! Got her!!" See the wall he's about to crash into it "Huh!!! What!!!"  
  
Form his monitor Ernest only sees and hear static. "That kid!!" he transformed his Battroid into fighter mode and went to the last area where his radar got the last signal form Hikaru.  
  
As Ernest was on his way to Hikaru's last known position.  
  
Ernest notices a tall metal slab reaching up to the ships bulk head. "Damn!!!" He notices a person near the wall. It was Lyn Kaifun.  
  
Ernest exited his unit "Sir, are you alright? You better hurry and to a shelter."  
  
Kaifun angry "I want you to tell your captain to open this section now!!"  
  
Ernest "I'm sorry I can't help you; please go to a shelter now!"  
  
Kaifun yelling "You military morons are the most incompetent people in this galaxy!! It your fault that we're in this mess!! Bunch of Ass holes!!"  
  
Ernest still calm demeanor "Sir you need to go to the shelter, who knows there are more enemies inside the ship."  
  
As Kaifun was walking away, Ernest sticks out his foot and trips him.  
  
Ernest "Hey, you better be careful there" He enters his unit in his mind "Serves you right!! You jack ass!!!"  
  
At the ships bridge,  
  
Claudia "Energy output are at 100%, Main cannon. Stand by."  
  
Misa "Delta one to all squads, all that is in area 23, minus A 45 pull back! You'll be at the firing line of the main cannons!!"  
  
Emma "All squads in that area has disengage and left the area."  
  
Gloval "Fire!!!"  
  
The Macross unleashed a massive beam which hits and destroyed the target.  
  
Claudia "Main cannon fired and destroyed the enemy's warship."  
  
Shammy "Enemy fighters are withdrawing!! Alright we've won!!!"  
  
Gloval slips down his hat "I'm sure it will be another public relations nightmare, Kim-kun! Emma-kun, check for damage report and coordinates with rescue squads."  
  
Later at the officers lounge Emma was scolding Ernest.  
  
Emma "Refusing to obey orders!! Dereliction of duty!!! What can say for your self!! Ensign Rayer!!"  
  
Ernest ".. . .. ... I take full responsibility of my actions, I have no excuses, and I'm prepared to take the punishment."  
  
Emma "... .. The PR department said to me that to lighten your punishment, you'll be assigned to search and rescue for two days."  
  
Ernest "I see, Lt.Granger, my apologies, by the way have you heard anything form Ensign Ichijo."  
  
Emma "The same ensign Ichijo the Lt. Hayase always argue with? No, I think Commander Fokker talked about searching for him."  
  
Ernest "I see, It must be a hard job you and the rest of the bridge crew."  
  
Emma "Yes, the PR department is having the most difficult time, with the civilians panicking, and with Miss Lyn Minmay missing and all."  
  
Ernest "... .. ... So for just one girl ... .. hmmm ... Permission to speak freely ma'am."  
  
Emma "Go on."  
  
Ernest "Emma, I'm sorry for what I did ... That all ma'am!" Salutes. Leave the room.  
  
Emma "Wait! Ernest!! I .."  
  
In Emma's mind for the past few months that she met Ernest, both of became friends. At first she thought that he another snobbish flyboy, there are times just out of the blue while she was doing her reports he'll come with a cup of tea and offer his help, since them they've been talking about things happening on the ship, nothing personal. To her he was one of the few people that came and listen to her how she feels, other than Misa, Claudia, and the other three Bridge operators (A.K.A Bridge Bunnies)  
  
At the Hall way Ernest sees Claudia and Misa in the hall way and he saluted."  
  
Claudia "My, my, Ernest nice to see you here, you don't need to that, we've finished our shifts."  
  
Ernest looks at Misa "... .. .."  
  
Claudia "Misa, come on talk to Ernest."  
  
Misa "What do you need? Ensign Rayer."  
  
Claudia in her mind "Misa can't you for once lighten up!"  
  
Ernest "Permission to speak freely, ma'am"  
  
Misa "Go on."  
  
Ernest "A Ship with out a bridge is the same as being dead."  
  
Misa felt like someone mentally slapped her "Are you mocking me?! Mr. Rayer!"  
  
Ernest "Facts are facts that all I wanted to stress out, and I believe there's credit due when I see one. That all ma'am" Salutes and slowly walks away.  
  
Misa "Young pilots these days!!! Just what I need!! Another smart aleck Ensign!!!"  
  
Claudia "Another?? I see it's about Hikaru, By the Misa, I think you where a bit too rough on that kid, after all he did save the bridge crew form being killed."  
  
Misa "... ... . Any news?"  
  
Claudia "About Hikaru? None yet, Roy seems worried he assembling a group to look for him."  
  
Misa "I see, later Claudia" in her mind she was thinking about what Hikaru said to her when he was in training mission and a few moments ago. She kind of felt guilty on what she did. For there are times that Hikaru and she talked, just talk not arguing. In those moments she felt comfortable, just talking with him, it was just like when.  
  
Misa "Riber.. ."  
  
3 days later inside the ship cafeteria. Roy, Max , Kakizaki and Ernest are holding an informal briefing.  
  
Roy "There no evidence that he's dead, we'll try to search the other sections of this ship. Let's continue with the search."  
  
Max " Commander, Fokker let's try to widen the search to his (Hikaru's) last known position."  
  
Roy "I agree, all right , it's a start."  
  
Max and Kakizaki salute Roy and leaves .  
  
Ernest "Well then, I guess I'll be going."  
  
Roy " Oi! Ernest don't be hard to yourself, my instincts tell me he fine, he a tough kid. Who know he might be stuck with a beautiful girl and must be making out."  
  
Ernest "You're the one to talk, I heard for Claudia that you didn't slept for 3 straight days."  
  
Roy irritated "Shut up!! I can go on to battle without sleep for a week!! That's how A MAN should be!!"  
  
Ernest " Ok, ok ! You don't need to chew my head off!! Later Roy."  
  
Roy stands up and of the where Claudia and Misa are. The two women where drinking at the soda fountain.  
  
Claudia " Still no news, Roy?"  
  
Roy " Ah, we're still searching."  
  
Misa " Well, he missing three days for now, don't you think it a possibility that he got scared and deserted. I think he's not a military type, a boy would unhappy for the rest of his if he chose a wrong occupation, its better for him to get another line of work."  
  
Roy " .... .... ..... Yeah, maybe."  
  
Claudia "Well now, you're always critical about everything , especially about that boy, if you're like that always..."  
  
Misa "No one will ever want to marry me?"  
  
Claudia " Hmm , well .."  
  
Misa "That's all right, I've stopped thinking of myself as a woman for a long time ago .My duty is my life."  
  
Roy smirking "So if your life is duty, means . . . . .. That why you like to order that kid ( Hikaru) around, because you like him." Laughing " I won't be surprise that you would order him to take you out on a date!! You cradle robber!!!" Laughs more.  
  
Misa angry " Why you!! I'll . .. .."  
  
Roy in a serious tone "LT. Hayase!! Is that the way that you speak to your superior!" Couldn't hold his laugher " HAHAHAHA, The look on your face !! Hahaha..."  
  
Misa was going to say something.  
  
Claudia "Roy!! Stop it already!!! Misa not that again, stop thinking like an old lady, I'm sure that you're a great person with a kind heart, and you'll find someone ....."  
  
Misa just sat there and looked at her drink and reminisce a fond memory about , a man named Karl Riber which died at Mars base Sara."  
  
After a couple of hours, News all over Macross spread about Lyn Minmay being found, she was with a pilot and they where photos of the two kissing each other. Lastly the pilot's name was Ensign Hikaru Ichijo."  
  
Later at the Officers lounge. Inside was Misa scolding Hikaru, while Hikaru just sat and looking depress.  
  
Misa " The Head of the P.R. depart told me to give you a special pardon because you saved Miss Minmay. But further disobedience will result into stricter punishments. Remember that!"  
  
Hikaru looking depress " Yes ..."  
  
Misa irritated " What the matter? Dissatisfied?"  
  
Hikaru still looking depress "No"  
  
Misa annoyed Hikaru's attitude "From now on you better watch your conduct! Do you hear me?"  
  
Hikaru suddenly stands up and saluted to Misa "Yes, Ma'am!!!"  
  
Misa was taken back on what Hikaru did; behind Hikaru was a recruiting poster with Minmay in it. She angrily leaves the room. In her thought "That jerk!!! And to think I was worried about him."  
  
Inside the officer's lounge, Hikaru was greeted by Roy, Max and Kakizaki. Then Roy suddenly head locks Hikaru.  
  
Roy "You did it .. You lucky dog!!! So how was she like??" Grinning  
  
Kakizaki tweaking on Hikaru's cheek "You womanizer!! You did really well!!"  
  
Hikaru really looks confused.  
  
Roy grinning "So did you enjoy our idol, Minmay??"  
  
Max smirking "I didn't know you have unscrupulous character" Now grinning in a mocking tone "I'm disappointed in you."  
  
Kakizaki "Tell us what happen!!"  
  
Hikaru confused "Nothing happen .."  
  
Kakizaki "What?! Do you expect us to believe that nothing happen between you two!!!"  
  
Max "You will have to accept the responsibilities."  
  
Hikaru "But I really didn't do anything...."  
  
Kakizaki "You didn't do anything with her in the three day that you were alone with her?!"  
  
Hikaru "Nothing .. ... .."  
  
Roy "And you call yourself a man!!"  
  
The Skull squad except Hikaru "You big Idiot!!!"  
  
After that event Hikaru goes outside of the lounge, he see Ernest leaning on the wall.  
  
Ernest "Yo!! Good to see you back form the grave."  
  
Hikaru was worried that Ernest will tease his about the Minmay issue "Rayer- san, nothing happen!!! I swear!!! I did nothing to Minmay!!"  
  
Ernest really puzzled and gave a dumb folded look "Huh?? What in blazes you talking about?!! Any way it's good to see you back" Pat Hikaru on the back and walks away.  
  
To be continued .... .. .. ... ......  
  
Notes: I just wanted to write a story that was lingering in my mind, I wanted to make the Ernest Rayer, Emma Granger, and others interact with the Macross cast. There will be more Misa x Hikaru events later.  
  
My many thanks again ....... 


	3. Farewell, Roy

A few days later...  
  
At the pilot's briefing room, A member of the Apollo squad namely Eddy Jutilainen, is tuning on a news channel. The news anchor was commenting on the Lyn Minmay scandal. Ernest enters the room  
  
Ernest "What are you watching about?"  
  
Eddy "The Minmay controversy. man, that lucky Ensign Ichijo, having a "good time" with Miss Minmay!!" Held up his fist "I'll give anything to trade place with Hikaru! That lucky dog!!"  
  
Ernest "You mean Hikaru? I don't think being trap inside a sealed bulk head is being lucky."  
  
Eddy "I meant being trap with the idol Minmay for three days, and doing "it" with her."  
  
Ernest let's out a sigh "I don't care what the media thinks, in my opinion nothing happen between them."  
  
Eddy "You sure?!! No man on broad this ship will let that kind of opportunity and let it slip away form their hands."  
  
Ernest "Maybe you, and Commander Fokker, but not me."  
  
Then Bruce's enters well clothed, it seems that he's going out on a date. He was surprised to see Ernest and Eddy.  
  
Eddy smirking "Hey, Bruce!! Going out on a date, I bet it your first one? Right?" He knows Bruce's weakness. The calm and serious minded Bruce is shy around females.  
  
Bruce gave Eddy a glaring look "Squad leader, can you help me? I desperately need some advice. I never went out on a date before."  
  
Ernest "Well I think you need to nice and polite, be a good listener and .. ... ... Well actually I never dated also . . ."  
  
Both men was stunned, Eddy began laughing  
  
Eddy laughing "It's like asking the blind to lead you the way!!! Hahahahaha!!!"  
  
Then some personnel called Ernest, telling him that Lt. Commander Fokker what to see him.  
  
At the same time at the Macross bridge. The two women namely Kim and Shammy was reading a gossip magazine. It features The Minmay scandal. Kim was reading a magazine "Wow! Has Minmay decided to out grow her "Innocent girl" image?"  
  
Shammy "That's despicable!! Changing lover's like that, and to think she nabs another cute guy!! And to think I was planning to ask out Ensign Ichijo out for some time ... ." Put her hand in her month.  
  
Kim smirking "Hey, Shammy I didn't knew that preferred younger guys."  
  
Shammy irritated "I'm just 19 you know!! But look at you and Vanessa, both of you like to tease the younger pilots, and then later you two just dump them!"  
  
Kim grinning "Well, it not our fault if we're beautiful, and those young boys are just plain idiots."  
  
Then Vanessa enters in her casual attire, Kim and Shammy notices.  
  
Shammy "Vanessa, what are you doing here I thought your shift was over."  
  
Vanessa "Well, Lt. Commander Fokker asked me to call Claudia over." Notices Kim and Shammy was looking at her. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Kim "Vanessa are you going out on a date?"  
  
Vanessa tries to dodge the question, but Kim wouldn't  
  
Kim "So, I see it must be one of the guys of the Apollo squad that we discuss about. Are you going out with Eddy?"  
  
Vanessa "Huh? Eddy the Minmay fanatic!! Yuck! Not that guy!"  
  
Kim grinning "I'm sure it's not Ensign Rayer, Then . . . My, my dear Vanessa, planning to toy and to break a young cute guy's heart namely Bruce Rudel. You evil woman! Getting a chance to go out with a dish like him."  
  
Vanessa felt kind of cornered " Well, it's . . nothing like that .. .. Anyway I need to tell Claudia something  
  
Vanessa goes over to Claudia and gives the message, and she quickly exit out of the bridge, The Kim and Shammy was still gossiping then Emma sees it.  
  
Emma "Hey! You two! What are you two doing!! You're still on duty!!"  
  
Kim and Shammy quickly return to their consoles.  
  
Shammy whispers " Oh no, It's the Misa Clone!" Kim whispers "Yeah, the differences with Misa is, Emma is a year older."  
  
As Claudia was finishing her shift she invited Misa and Emma to accompany her to the officers club where Roy was waiting. As the three women were going to enter the restaurant, at the same time they surprise to see Ernest entrance of the restaurant and later was followed by Hikaru.  
  
Roy and Claudia are sitting together, while Misa is the other side of the table. Ernest and Emma is another table near Roy's location.  
  
Ernest and Emma see Hikaru handing the flight patrol schedule to Roy, Roy invites him to have a little drink, Hikaru sees Misa and Hesitates.  
  
Hikaru "No. . I ...  
  
Roy a little drunk "Come on, Hikaru! Have a seat."  
  
Hikaru notices Misa " But ...."  
  
Misa "I think I'd better be going now."  
  
Roy "What?"  
  
Misa " I don't want to be a bother to you."  
  
Roy talks to Misa "Nonsense! The more the merrier!" Then talks to Hikaru " Come on, Hikaru, your superior is trying to make room for you."  
  
Hikaru " Ok .. I guess ..." He sit next to Misa, both look uncomfortable.  
  
Roy " What's the matter, Hayase? What with that sulking face? You should try to relax and act more womanly when you're away form your post."  
  
Misa "A person's habits are not always easily changed !"  
  
Roy laughing then calls the waiter "Hey! Waiter! Four glasses of wine on this table!"  
  
Hikaru "Wait, Sempi , I don't drink ...." Was cut off by Roy.  
  
Roy " Shut up!! You're a MAN , Hikaru! And a MAN should know how to drink!!"  
  
The waiter delivers Roy's order, he grabs a glass of wine and drinks it."  
  
Roy looks at Misa " A persons habits are not easily changed, HaHaHa, You got me there, Hayase, even though you graduated top of the class from the military academy, your also a woman, so even a certain "man" does something wrong, it's important for you to sometimes to pretend he's right." Looks at Hikaru "And you!! Hikaru!!!"  
  
Hikaru "Ye-Yes!!"  
  
Roy drunk and a loud tone "You're a man, aren't you ? If you want a girl, being timid and indecisive will not get you her attention even if waited for a hundred years!! If you really love her, you must have the necessary aggressiveness to make her your own!! If you need to use force so be it!!!"  
  
Claudia "Roy! You said too much already!"  
  
Ernest hears what Roy was gawking about "Roy! Stop making an ass out of yourself!! Pipe down!! Will you!!"  
  
Roy drunk and annoyed " What?? You and Hikaru are just noisy immature brats !! I bet both of you KIDS can't do this! I'll show you two how a MAN and a WOMAN are supposed to act together, Open your eyes and watch closely!!"  
  
Roy grabs Claudia and pin her down on the couch, and kisses her.  
  
Both Misa, Hikaru and Emma was Shocked  
  
Ernest "Tch!! Whatever."  
  
Claudia " Roy! There's people here!"  
  
Roy "Aww .. That all right" Kissed Claudia again  
  
Then a waiter comes near Roy's table, Telling that there a call for Hikaru, telling him that it's one of his family members, Hikaru answer the phone, after he finished his conversation on the phone, He tells Roy that there a family emergency, and quickly leaves the area.  
  
In Roy and Ernest minds they are the few people that knew Hikaru that doesn't have a family.  
  
At Ernest and Emma table.  
  
Emma " The nerve of that guy( Fokker), He has no shame! I wonder what Claudia see in him!!"  
  
Ernest "I apologies on Roy's behalf."  
  
Emma " Huh? Why Ernest ?"  
  
Ernest "Well, it an forced habit of mine, whenever Roy and his buddies got out and have a "Good Time" and trashed a local restaurant. Guess who'll they always picked as a sacrificial lamb to face angry club owners. Me."  
  
Emma " And you let them talked you in to it." Laughs softly.  
  
Ernest scratches his head "Well, I was a naïve and inexperience pilot back then, at least what Roy did now was nothing compared to those what I'd seen back then."  
  
Emma " You know as Roy's former subordinate, I'm surprise to see that your not heavily influence by him , just like Ensign Ichijo."  
  
Ernest "Meaning?"  
  
Emma " Both of you guys have trouble following orders ... .."  
  
Ernest annoyed " I see ... ... Well I can't blame Hikaru for not following orders, I can relate to his situation. I just want to do .. .." Emma cuts in.  
  
Emma "To do what's right? Correct? I've seen your old record , you never promoted pass Ensign even if you have an impressive battle record. The reasons written were insubordination, refusing to follow orders, assaulting a higher ranking officer. If I didn't know you better I'd say you're a lose cannon."  
  
Ernest sarcasm in his tone "So, Why does the honorable Lt. JG Granger talks with a lose cannon like me?"  
  
Emma a bit irritated " Well, as the few months that I've talked and seen you're personally, I'd say you're a nice fellow, a bit stiff ,backwards, a bit of a wise crack and I also asked Lt. Commander Fokker, he speaks highly of you."  
  
Ernest a bit puzzled " From Roy?!! You sure ??"  
  
Emma "Roy, explained what happen, you refused orders because you went back and saved a Refugee convoy, insubordination for saving the lives of your fellow downed pilots."  
  
Ernest " ... ... ... Any way let's change the subject, is the enemy still jamming our signals preventing us to contact High Command?"  
  
Emma "Yes, we have still no luck in breaking through the enemies jamming waves, sometimes it's frustrating .." Then notices Claudia and Misa calling her.  
  
Emma " Well, Ernest I need to go."  
  
Ernest "On Stand by? Right?"  
  
Emma "Yes."  
  
Ernest "Emma if you need to talk to someone, call me, it help to relive stress while talking to a friend."  
  
Emma blushing a bit "Yes, Thanks, Ernest."  
  
Three women left the officers club, Roy is still drinking. Ernest came near.  
  
Ernest "Hey! Roy's don't you think you drunk too much already! You're on stand by duty you know!!"  
  
Roy " Hic . I can blast those silly ... Hic ... Zentradi ... Bleh ... Even with my eyes closed."  
  
Ernest " Didn't you heard drinking plus piloting is equal death."  
  
Roy " Death . .. Hmmm . ... If I'm going to kick .. Hic ... The bucket . . I want to be a one heroic one . .. Hic ... Even if I die , I know I protected my friends ... Bleh ... .. Is more than enough .. ... Hic"  
  
Ernest " .... ... .... That's not funny Roy" Sees Roy trying to stand up and helps "Geez, Roy you're really drunk!"  
  
Roy refusing help form Ernest " I don't need help!! I'm a MAN!! Not like you and Hikaru !! A Cherry Boy!!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Piloting a VT-1 Ostrich (Trainer Valkyrie) Hikaru took Minmay to a joy ride in the rings of Saturn, she and Hikaru was flying among the dust, scattering the ice particle in it. He tells Minmay to see the rainbow.  
  
As Hikaru and Minmay fly among the debris and ice, Minmay sings  
  
Song Lyrics (The original song lyric's are in Japanese, these are the translated ones.)  
  
You walk indifferently ahead.  
I follow you with a sulking face.  
The shiny white beach goes on forever.  
You say I love him, But I love you more.  
Always together on Sunset Beach, Ocean breeze, big wave.  
He, who's starting to occupy my heart, Jumps around merrily.  
Surf, sun, pendant.  
An afternoon at Sunset Beach...  
  
Then a transmission form Misa's shuttle, she tells Hikaru the mess that he created. Suddenly a group of Zentradi power armor appeared, it was trying to capture Hikaru's plane and Misa's Shuttle. Misa sent out an emergency signal relaying to Lt. Commander Fokker's Quarters.  
  
At the Macross ARMD 1 at the hanger. Ernest was doing is rounds maintaining his VF-1J. He sees Roy. Roy in his pilot suit boarded his VF-1S with Strike Packs and hastily sortie out of ARMD 1.  
  
Ernest out of curiosity contacted the Bridge.  
  
Ernest talking to Emma "Isn't Commander Fokker just finished his shift?"  
  
Emma "Yes, hmm . . Something important must have came up. Wait a moment I'll ask." She asked Kim about the situation. Her tone became serious "Ensign Ichijo and Lt. Hayase are in trouble! I don't know the details but Roy was sent to rescue them!!"  
  
Ernest quickly hops into his Super Valkyrie and asked Emma the coordinates where Roy was headed.  
  
A Few Moments later, Ernest checked his monitor and computers. He see Roy's Strike Valkyrie destroying the power armors, but he was alarmed to see Hikaru's Plane and Misa shuttle was in enemies hands.  
  
Roy sees that his friends are in enemy's hand quickly pursed and went inside the Zentradi's Flagship. Ernest pushes all the thrusters of his Valkyrie to maximum. As he was nearing the ship, it folded into hyper space.  
  
Ernest angry "Damn it!!!" Slam his fist on the console "Pathetic!! I was here yet I couldn't do anything!! Shit!!" in his mind "I got a really bad feeling about this."  
  
A few hours later. At The Macross. Captain Gloval and senior officers were discussing the situation. Gloval sadly accepts that finding Hikaru, Misa, Roy, Mimmay and Kaifun was close to impossible. With their status unknown, they where list as M.I.A.'s  
  
Ernest into deep thought is heading into the ship's cafeteria, he notices Claudia.  
  
Ernest sounding apologetic "Claudia, I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything, if only .. .." Claudia trying her best to hold back her emotions "Ernest, please don't blame yourself, Roy and I accepted the risk when we join the military." See Ernest with a trouble look. "Ernest I know that you did everything to save Roy and the others, please don't be harsh on yourself."  
  
Ernest "... ... .... There something that Roy said that is bothering me. He said If he was going to die, he wanted to be heroic .. ..." Mutter more courage to speak "He adds that Even if he dies, knowing that he protected his friends was enough for him ... .." Notices Claudia's mood became more sadden, he was about to leave.  
  
Claudia holding back her tears "Roy already told me that, Ernest I'm glad that Roy has a friend like you . .."  
  
Ernest felt guilty he knows Claudia not only might have lost an important person, the added the fact another close friend was also missing. Inside him there was deep resentment to himself. He continues to tell himself that he was a failure as pilot. In his thoughts "Now isn't the time to be like this!! I still have my duty!! The more that I need to strengthen my resolve! I will protect this ship at all cost!!"  
  
Speaker in the cafeteria was paging Ernest to go to the briefing room. At the briefing room, Captain Gloval and Emma were discussing something important.  
  
Ernest enters the room and saluted "Ensign, Rayer! Reporting as ordered!"  
  
Gloval "At ease, Ensign. Emma please inform Mr. Rayer the situation that we're in."  
  
Emma Open a large screen "As we all know that the debris in Saturn ring is interfering with our radar systems." Then shows an image of a Zentradi warship "This was an image that we earlier got form the Cat's eye. So we could presume that the enemy's .. "  
  
Ernest "Radar system are being affected also. I see ... ... To counter this .. We need a surveillance craft to fly though the debris field."  
  
Gloval "Giving us a preemptive first strike against the Zentradi."  
  
Then another monitor opens showing an image of a Surveillance Type Valkyrie. Called Elint Seeker VE - 1  
  
Emma "The plan calls for a solo surveillance craft to pass through the debris field, and locate the enemy's warship, The Macross will handle the rest."  
  
A few moments later at ARMD 1 Ernest was about to enter the cockpit of the Elint Seeker. He notices Emma in her flight suit.  
  
Ernest surprised "Lt. Granger? What the?? You're my co-pilot?"  
  
Emma "Yes, I'll be the radar operator on this craft. What's the matter?"  
  
Ernest "Nothing, I just thought I was going to fly solo."  
  
Emma smirking "My, Ensign Rayer, don't tell me you're shy around women."  
  
Ernest "Nope, I was thinking that I'm quite lucky to have pretty girl flying with me."  
  
Emma was a bit taken back on what Ernest said "Huh?" Blushed a bit "Really?"  
  
Ernest "Not!!"  
  
The Elint Seeker sortie out of ARMD 1, and headed into Saturn's rings.  
  
Kim "Elint Seeker, please go to the root point designated in your computer."  
  
Ernest "Acknowledge! Going to the first root point."  
  
Emma checks their long range radar system, and saw a small group of enemy units. She quickly alerted Ernest " I've detected 7 enemy units in the area of the first root point!"  
  
Ernest "Lieutenant, be ready for a rough ride. Brace yourself!!"  
  
Ernest switches the Elint Seeker into Battroid mode, engaged the enemy units. In his mind " 3 power armor, and four pod type unit." Notice the sub par performance of his unit. "Tch!! If only this was a VF-1J!!!" He successfully dodge the attack, and start to counter offensive with the Battriod's Gun pod . He see the check the number of missile on his panel "Just 24 missiles, better save it, for insurance."  
  
Emma " Missile approaching at 12 and at 6 !!"  
  
Ernest barely dodge the missiles and continue to attack. After destroying all enemy units.  
  
Ernest "Lieutenant? How you are holding up?"  
  
Emma " The Systems on the Elint Seeker are just fine. Nice flying you did back there, you're really good, Ensign."  
  
Ernest " ... .. Emma are you hurt?" Emma surprise "Huh? I'm fine. Why ?"  
  
Ernest " .. ... I was a bit worried .. ." Then a transmission form Kim  
  
Kim " Elint Seeker, proceed to the second root point."  
  
As the Elint Seeker reach the second root point.  
  
Emma " That's odd, it( Enemy Ship) should be near this vicinity .. .. "  
  
Vanessa radio in " Our Radar picked up, a large moving object outside of that vicinity, please check the computer for another root point."  
  
Kim "Another object is moving into your vicinity!!"  
  
Streak of lasers opens fire on Ernest's unit, He dodges the attack and check where the attack was coming form. He see a Zentradi recon ship, it unleash a barrage of missile and lasers.  
  
Ernest switch into Battroid to gain much need maneuverability, he completely dodges most of attack, but receives a single hit causing minor damage.  
  
Emma " Kya!! We've took a hit! Main systems are still ok!"  
  
Ernest in serious tone " Emma, What ever happens, I will protect your life without fail!!"  
  
Emma " Ernest .. .. I trust and believe in you .. .."  
  
The fierce engagement erupted, Ernest position himself to find the engines of the recon ship, unleash all of his armaments, destroying it. Near in that sector was the enemy's warship.  
  
Emma quickly transmit the coordinates to the Macross.  
  
Shammy " Elint Seeker, you accomplished your mission!! Nice going you two!!"  
  
The Macross receives the coordinates, and ready the main cannon, and fires. It destroyed the enemy's ship.  
  
At the Hanger, Ernest docks the Elint Seeker.  
  
Ernest climbing out of the plane " Whew !! Home at last!!"  
  
Emma "Ernest .. ... The thing to said earlier .. ... Did you really mean it?"  
  
Ernest turn his back avoiding Emma gaze " Well . .. It was in the heat of the moment .. .. I .. . Don't know how to put it ..."  
  
Emma " .. ... ... I see .. .. I need to write a report on this, Ernest, what I said earlier, I mean it ." She walks away.  
  
At another part of space in Britai's Ship, because of the Meltrandi's assault, Roy, Hikaru and Misa was able to escape. They stumble across where there Valkyries are stored. Roy quickly boarded his unit, just Hikaru and Misa was going to board their unit a couple of Zentradi soldiers came near.  
  
Roy quickly uses him brain "Hikaru!!! Do a kiss!!"  
  
Hikaru "Huh?? What?? That right . .." Turns and grabs Misa's hands.  
  
Hikaru "Excuse me."  
  
Misa surprised "What !?"  
  
Hikaru kisses Misa, the Zentradi soldiers were stunned, and all that they can do was stare.  
  
Hikaru finished kissing Misa, she slaps him.  
  
Hikaru holding a hand on his cheek "Ouch!! That Hurt!"  
  
Misa still angry and holding her hand " Just hurry!!"  
  
Hikaru "You don't have to tell me .. ... I got to rescue Minmay!!"  
  
Meltrandi power armors are blowing any Zentradi soldiers that they encounter, especially Miria.  
  
Roy and Hikaru hid them selves in a corner; observe the battle between the Meltrandi and Zentrandi. As the Meltrandi power armor withdraws there forces, they blew a part of the ship's ceiling and made their escape. Roy seeing an opportunity called Hikaru to make there escape, out of nowhere a lone Zentradi power armor clubbers Roy's Battroid, flattening its head, it stumbled into a corner. The power armor was going to finish off Roy.  
  
Hikaru in gerwalk mode closed its fist with anger "Stop it!!!! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Began charging the power armor  
  
The Hikaru's gerwalk punched the Zentradi power armor; The Zentrandi began shooting at Hikaru. Roy's Valkyrie opens fire at the power armor damaging it, a Zentradi pilot leap out of the damaged power armor and punched Roy's canopy.  
  
Hikaru yelling "Sempi!! Roy!!!!"  
  
Roy mortally wounded "Get back!!! Stay away!!! Get out of here!! Save Minmay!!!" See the Zentrandi rips open his Valkyrie canopy, leaving him exposed. "Hey, you!!! You Zentrandi Shit Head!!!" Roy managed to grab his gun pod and open fires.  
  
The dead Zentrandi fall on top of Roy's Battroid, and it was overheating.  
  
Roy "Hikaru .. ... Tell Claudia ... I" The Battroid overheats and exploded in a great ball of orange flames."  
  
Hikaru "ROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Misa trying to hold back her tears.  
  
At the same moment at the Bridge, Claudia fell down on her knees, shaking uncontrollably and was hugging herself.  
  
Emma, Vanessa, Kim and Shammy come to help  
  
Emma "Claudia!!! Somebody call the medic!!!! Hurry!!!!"  
  
Claudia tears flowing uncontrollably "Roy .. ... He . .."  
  
At another part of Macross, Ernest just finished meeting with Skull squad and his wing men. While walking a silhouette pass by him and it spoke with a familiar voice "Action will not always bring happiness; but there is no happiness without action."  
  
Ernest turns around and saw nothing "Roy .. .. Can it be .. . You .."  
  
To be continued ......... 


	4. Form Mars going to Earth

Somewhere in the rings of Saturn. Captain Gloval orders to send two squads of Valkyrie Fighters to investigate the wreck of the Zentrandi warship which the Macross defeated.  
  
Ernest's Apollo squad and the newly promoted Ensign Maxilian Jiniyas lead the Skull squad. Max went inside the wreck of the Zentrandi ship, while Ernest and the rest secured the area.  
  
Ernest radioed his wingmen "Apollo leader to Apollo 2, 3 what the status of your area, over."  
  
Bruce "Apollo 3, almost finished scanning the area, no threat detected."  
  
Eddy "Apollo 2, it just debris and damaged ship parts sir."  
  
Ernest "This Apollo leader to Skull, do you detect any enemy activity?"  
  
Kakizaki Hayao radio in "Nothing, Apollo, it's peacefully here."  
  
Ernest felt really uneasy he knows the risk of this kind of operation. Earlier they were briefed to obtain information by using a Valkyrie unit to hack into the Zentrandi ship's Mainframe. Emma, Gloval and Ernest knew making an operation like this was like walking into a trap.  
  
Ernest "Bruce, Eddy and the rest of the Skull squad don't let your guard down."  
  
Eddy "I'll keep a sharp eye out, fearless leader!!"  
  
Bruce "Roger, proceeding into the next target area." He notices a private channel form the Bridge of The Macross. He opens the channel and switch into secure frequency. In his monitor, he see the image of Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa in a low tone "Bruce, be careful."  
  
Bruce face was still in neutral expression, but he gave thumbs up and proceeded to his to his next location.  
  
Ernest radioed the Bridge "Apollo Leader to Delta 1, what the status of Skull leader (Max)."  
  
At the Bridge, because of the absence of Lt. Hayase. Emma was chosen as the replacement tactical officer. She is wearing the same colored uniform as Misa." Emma "Delta 1 to Apollo leader, Skull leader is proceeding as planned." Notice the uneasy looked of Ernest. "Ensign Rayer?"  
  
Ernest looking at his computer panels "I'm concern a about this operation, this has an eerie signs of an ambush."  
  
Emma "I know, if we can access the enemy's mainframe, it might us the invaluable information. We'll update the squads for any situations." She lowers her voice "Be careful, ok"  
  
Ernest puzzled " Huh ?"  
  
Emma "Never mind."  
  
Ernest and his Apollo squad hovers near the wreck of the Zentrandi ship. Meanwhile inside Max proceeded with the plan, after passing a few corridors, he located the ship's mainframe.  
  
Max relays the information back to the Macross computers.  
  
Max "Delta 1 How's the transmission feed?"  
  
Emma " The frequency is stable, just a few more to go. Skull leader." Then Max notice the mainframe became active.  
  
Max " What?!"  
  
A computerize voice spoke in Zentran it translated into   
  
At the Bridge Vanessa detects an abnormal energy build up in the ship core, she quickly alerts Emma "The ships core it's directing all reserve energy into the core !! It's going to blow!!!"  
  
Emma "Delta 1 to Skull leader!! Get out of there!!!"  
  
Max switch his Battroid into gerwalk mode and quickly exited the area, all of the security systems supposed to be "dead" ship came to life. The security systems open fires at Max Valkyrie; he easily avoids all attacks, but his surprise a couple of enemy units that was in hiding showed up.  
  
At the same time.  
  
Outside of the shipwreck a raging battle began to start.  
  
Bruce in Battroid mode destroyed a couple of battle pods " There are multiple hostiles in my area. I'm engaging with enemy!!" Blast a couple more battle pods.  
  
Eddy " Damn it!! This is Apollo 2, I'll be at Apollo 3 position in a few moments, and I'll assist Apollo 3 !! Where did those bastards came form?!!"  
  
Ernest in gerwalk mode destroying a couple of gun emplacement the appeared out of nowhere. Then an emergency transmission came.  
  
Ernest " What!! Self destruct !!Where's Skull leader?!"  
  
Emma "Skull leader in still inside and is fighting with the enemy units!"  
  
Ernest "This is Apollo leader to Skull squad!! Get your asses of here!! Now!!! I'm going inside to assist Skull leader! Bruce! Eddy !! Guard the exit port!!" Quickly went inside the ship.  
  
Eddy and Bruce "Roger!!"  
  
Two Vf-1A with Super Packs in Battroid mode stood guard the area and shoot down any enemy that came near.  
  
Inside the ship Max has no problem engaging the battle pods, but the problem is the enemy unit keeps on popping out of nowhere.  
  
Max "How much time left?!"  
  
Kim "90 seconds!! Hurry!!"  
  
Max in his mind "88 seconds" sees another batch of enemy units "There no end to them!!" Max sees a volley of missiles and gunfire destroying all the enemy units, it was Ernest.  
  
Max "Ernest!!"  
  
Ernest " Move!!!!"  
  
Max and Ernest in fighter mode maxed their Valkyrie's engines. Then a lone Officers Battle pod appeared in front of them, separating the two.  
  
Ernest radioed Max " Just move !! I'll handle this !!!"Attacks in gerwalk mode.  
  
Outside the exit port.  
  
Eddy "What's taking them!!"  
  
Bruce "Less than 60 seconds!!! Blast it!!"  
  
Then sees Max's Super Valkyrie Exited. Bruce and Eddy followed suit.  
  
Max " Delta 1!! Apollo leader is still inside!! I repeat !! Ernest is still inside!!!"  
  
Bruce "!!!"  
  
Eddy " The squad leader!!"  
  
Emma Alarmed "!!!!! Kim!! The time !!!"  
  
Kim " 31, 30 !!!"  
  
A few seconds later Ernest's Super Valkyrie exited the ship  
  
Ernest " What persistent, assholes!!!" pushing his unit at maximum speed.  
  
At the Bridge  
  
Vanessa sees all units safely outside of the blast radius. " Apollo leader, 2,3 and Skull leader are all accounted for!!"  
  
The Zentrandi ship explodes in a large fiery orb.  
  
Emma relieved let's out a sigh.  
  
Vanessa "That was a gutsy move that Ensign Rayer pulled."  
  
Kim "Gutsy and risky, I always thought of Ensign as a even headed person, but looks can be deceiving."  
  
Shammy "I think I'm changing my opinion about Ensign Rayer, I thought he was dull and backwards, but now I think he's a heroic type."  
  
Kim smirking " A type which you and many other female officers want."  
  
Just a Shammy was about to say something. Emma gave a serious glare. Kim and Shammy quieted.  
  
Emma opens a channel to Ernest and spoke calmly "Lt Rayer, do you know what you did?"  
  
Ernest " ........ I know, I didn't have the authority issue a order like the one I did. ..... .... I know my mistake I'll hand in a report and write an explanation."  
  
Emma "No need ... .. I want to hear it personally .. ... ASAP!"  
  
Ernest " Roger, Apollo leader. Out!" Salutes  
  
Claudia " Be easy on Ernest, Emma."  
  
Emma "Ensign Rayer should know that this is a professional military that he's in. There's the chain of command to follow and ......"  
  
Captain Gloval interrupts "Emma, you can reprimand Ensign Rayer, but a simple slap on the wrist will do."  
  
Emma " But .. .. .. .. I understand Captain."  
  
Shammy "Emma you know seeing you act and wearing the uniform you look like Misa ... ..." Put her hand in her mouth.  
  
Vanessa and Kim "Shammy!!" in their mind they avoided to mention the names of Roy and Misa while Claudia is around. They knew that Claudia is deeply affected by this issue.  
  
Claudia " .... .... It's alright girls, lets just concrete on our duties for now."  
  
Emma felt guilty in her mind " I'm sorry ... .. Claudia"  
  
************************************************  
  
It's been almost 5 days since Hikaru and Misa landed on Earth, at first they thought it was an alien planet. But went they saw the ruins of the Prometheus. To their horror they acknowledge this devastated waste land was their home world. The Planet Earth .  
  
Using the Valkyrie the search the land for survivors, they went to Tokyo, Alaska, they found none.  
  
Hikaru and Misa took shelter form the storm in a make shift tent. Misa is ill and was being attended by Hikaru, he puts a blanket over her.  
  
Hikaru hand over a cooked weird looking fish and hands it over to Misa "Here, it's cooked . You haven't eaten for three days now. At least eat a little."  
  
Misa because of her illness and the destruction of their home world felt depress was losing the will to go on " I would rather die before I eat that."  
  
Hikaru " I've used an anti radiation drug on this fish, I'm sure it's safe, a little bite of this won't hurt. To survive is also a soldier's duty, isn't it?"  
  
Misa " It doesn't matter any more."  
  
Hikaru " ... ... We came back on Earth .. ... We finally made it back ... ... If the Macross is okay, it will be here also. Misa you should need to keep up your strength, here." Offer the "fish".  
  
Misa " Don't you understand!"  
  
Hikaru " Huh?! What?"  
  
Misa "The Macross couldn't do anything, even if it came back!"  
  
Hikaru "Why?"  
  
Misa " There's no more people left on Earth!"  
  
Hikaru " But there is still people still on broad the Macross!!"  
  
Misa " The Zentrandi at an instant can wipe out billions of people" Coughs "Can't you (cough) see, how miserable to be an officer of any army who defeat is obvious."  
  
Hikaru come at Misa side and place a damp handkerchief on her fore head.  
  
Misa "Hikaru, you're a lot tougher than me, Commander Fokker told me."  
  
Hikaru surprised " Roy?"  
  
Misa "That you lived alone, with out a true family with you. Your mother died when you're young, and your father died at an accident."  
  
Hikaru try to mask his grief " He died while performing an aerial acrobatic maneuver. Zoom then splat. Just like that ."  
  
Misa "Then you lived by yourself until now?"  
  
Hikaru "For a while I guess, until Roy found me and took me under his wing, he taught me how to fly, and ever since I was young I was an air race prize hunter."  
  
Misa " ... .. That's why you're holding up. But not me. I always thought that, all I have is duty, as a soldier. I thought that I was soldier that will struggle to survive even if I'm the only one left. But in this sorry state I'm in now .. .." A handkerchief falls on her lap and notices that it has an autograph of Lynn Mimmay."  
  
Hikaru sit facing the gas stove, on looking into the flame of the stove, in deep thought.  
  
Misa " I'm sorry .. ... I didn't mean to ... .." In her mind, she thinks of how Hikaru must have felt when his "older brother" Roy died in front of him, and how he was so close in rescuing Mimmay yet couldn't, these things were tormenting him.  
  
Misa got the fish and took a small piece and ate it, she realize she's not the only one suffering.  
  
****************************************************  
  
At the SDF 1 Macross. At the city area, at a café, Emma in her casual attire was taking a break. She noticed familiar figure, a young man with Black hair, wearing an old U.N. Spacy air force jacket and jeans passed by.  
  
Emma calls out "Ernest?! Over here!!"  
  
Ernest turns around "Granger?!" comes near the Emma table.  
  
Emma calls the waitress "Two glasses, the usual."  
  
The waitress delivers what Emma ordered.  
  
Ernest "So, how's Claudia holding up?"  
  
Emma expression became sadden "At work she still tries to do her duties, but when her shift is over, Kim told me that she (Claudia) will lock her in her room till the next day. She will only come out until her next shift."  
  
Ernest "......... .............. By the way, the data that Max retrieved. Was it useful?"  
  
Emma "Tactically it wasn't much, but there was very surprising information we deciphered. The Zentrandi race has been in space more 500,000 years ago, and they've been roaming around the galaxy only to fight."  
  
Ernest analyzing the revelation that he heard "All those thousand years, all they did was to fight and make war? I remember reading an article that in ancient Greece there was a warrior civilization called the Spartans form the day a male Spartan is born he is already drafted in the military, but it pales to comparison to the Zentrandi, only knowing war for 500,000 years .. . That's unheard of .. .." Grab the glass and drinks some.  
  
Ernest began coughing and spit "What the?! This tastes like alcohol!!!"  
  
Emma surprised "Huh? Of course it does, it's Gin. So , the rumors were true."  
  
Ernest puzzled "Huh? What? Rumors? Of what?"  
  
Emma smiling " Never mind" in her mind "He really doesn't drink liquor." Drink a bit of her Gin.  
  
Ernest "You know I surprise to see a young pretty girl like you drink that kind of stuff."  
  
Emma puzzled "A young pretty girl??"  
  
Ernest narrows his eyes a bit " well 18 is young, right? I know your do act well beyond your age and ..... ....."  
  
Emma even more puzzled " Huh, you I think I'm what?"  
  
Ernest confused " I meant is your YOUNGER than me, I'm TWO YEARS older than you, Then YOUR 18, right? Because you look like one ."  
  
Emma wasn't sure what her emotions are telling her, a part of her was puzzled, yet another part of were kind of glad to hear that coming from him.  
  
Emma " Well, Ernest what your opinion of guys having girl friends a few years older than them."  
  
Ernest "Well for other people, I got no qualms about it, for me personally it's scares me."  
  
Emma " What? Why?"  
  
Ernest " For me it's intimidating to know that being older and having more experience than me, she might be just be toying with your feelings and eventually she'll dump you."  
  
Emma "Mature women aren't like that!! I'm no where near like that!!"  
  
Ernest scratch his head gave a dumb answer "Of you're not!! You're younger than me!"  
  
Emma ticked off "And this is coming form a guy that never dated a single girl in his life!!"  
  
Ernest "Ok! Lets not escalate this further, I heard form Vanessa that we're on route to Mars?  
  
Emma composing herself "Yes we'll reach Mars about a week time."  
  
Ernest "Are we going to get provisions at Mars base Sara?"  
  
Emma "Even if the base was abandon a few years back when it was assaulted by the insurgents. The senior officers believe the still a large stock pile of armaments, food rations and fuel that we can salvage, but ... ..."  
  
Ernest "Having to re-supply the Macross means making it an easy target to attack , giving the Zentrandi a perfect opportunity to strike."  
  
Emma " ... .... We got not choice, with almost routinely skirmishes with the enemy, slowly but surely we are depleting our ammunition stocks. Plus there the matter of more than 70,000 people to think about."  
  
Ernest "Talk about being stuck between a hard place and a rock." Notice Eddy Hiding himself behind and was holding something. "Isn't that Eddy?" point in the opposite direction.  
  
Emma "Sgt. Jutilainen? One of your wing men?"  
  
The pair silently goes the Eddy's position.  
  
Eddy was hiding a tree and was holding a small radio giving helpful "Advice" To his buddy Bruce.  
  
Eddy "Come on Bruce!! Don't keep telling her how the fine the weather is. Give her a nice compliment!"  
  
Earlier Bruce asked Vanessa out for afternoon drink. Bruce having close to nothing how to start a conversation, especially with women.  
  
Bruce nervous "Well. ... You ... I mean Vanessa ... .. You look different ... . Today ... .. What happen to your glasses?"  
  
Vanessa in her mind "That's Bruce Rudel for you, calm in the line of fire, but when it come to females he's nervous and shy" Lets out sigh.  
  
Bruce alarmed "It's not .. .. That I like don't like ... ..You .. . You without your glasses ... I'm sorry!!"  
  
Vanessa softy giggles and in her thoughts "He's quite cute when he does that." And she speaks "It's ok Bruce you did nothing wrong. If you don't mind I'll order some thing for me to drink."  
  
Bruce "Sur-Sure." In his ear piece he hears Eddy.  
  
Eddy put his hands on his face "Man, I have heard a lot of lame compliments, but you take the cake." He notices some body tapping his shoulder, he turns around was shock to see His squad leader and Lt JG Granger.  
  
Eddy "Squad Leader!! Lt. Granger!!" drops the radio.  
  
Emma "Sgt. Jutilainen, What the heck are you doing?? Spying on someone is a criminal offence!!"  
  
Ernest pick up the radio and sees Bruce at a near by café "Emma, I think it nothing like that" points at a table where Bruce a nice looking woman was sited "Eddy, your helping Bruce, right?" See Eddy nodded "Hmm, isn't that beautiful lady . ..." pause a moment "I know I seen her some where."  
  
Emma curious and spot the "Beautiful lady" To her surprise "That's Vanessa, you dull witted Ensign." She tells Ernest.  
  
Ernest taken back his eyes narrowed "LT. Laird, Vanessa? Isn't she a bit old for Bruce? Bruce is 18 and Vanessa is . ... Ah Eddy how old is she?"  
  
Eddy gave a puzzled look "Vanessa is 22, Squad leader. It's just 4 years difference."  
  
Ernest sarcasm in his tome "Oh, yeah 4 more years more of experience is a lot of difference. Anyway it not my business."  
  
Emma trying to hold her temper in her mind "If I hear one more stupid remark out of you (Ernest) I'll break your neck!!"  
  
Bruce using the Radio "Eddy!! Help me here!!! I don't know what to do!!!"  
  
Eddy used the radio "Wait!! Can't you for once think for yourself!!! Just say something!!!"  
  
Bruce perplexed don't know what to say to Vanessa, then he sees an electronic billboard and decided read it and tell it to Vanessa  
  
Bruce "Vanessa you know .. .. It takes a tough man to tenderize chicken .. ... BREAST??? What!! ?? I .I .. Meant .. . That."  
  
Vanessa "What??!!"  
  
Ernest Emma and Eddy put their hands in there faces.  
  
Emma "My goodness, Bruce really need coaching!"  
  
Ernest "Oh boy, Eddy give me the radio." Eddy Hand it over  
  
Ernest "Bruce! This is your squad leader speaking!" Bruce was startled " Bruce, be calm, use your feelings and thoughts to guide your words on what you want to say, whatever reaction you may or may get doesn't matter. Just be honest to her and to yourself."  
  
Bruce took a deep breath "Vanessa I need to tell you something."  
  
Vanessa notices the seriousness of his demeanor "Yes, what's the matter Bruce?"  
  
Bruce "We've been seeing each other for a couple of months now, we talked and laugh at each other stories, well maybe you laughed most of the time because of how I acted in front of you, I every time I talk to you ,I feel out of place, insecure ... ..."  
  
Vanessa "Bruce, do I make you insecure .." in her mind a troubling thought occur, She grew quite found of this young silver haired pilot, her fears was Bruce want to break their friendship for another girl. In her mind "It's must be some young and pretty girl. I thought I was prepared for anything like this, but Bruce is a very different case."  
  
Bruce continued "No, I'm the one who's making myself insecure, Vanessa I was glad to meet me a person like you, I feel comfortable talking and just being with you. I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I also pray and hope that you feel the same way as I do. I just wanted to for us to continue what we've started."  
  
Vanessa gently touch Bruce's hand "Bruce, I'm glad that you told me this, Bruce. I also feel the same way as you, thanks for trusting me with your feelings." Smiles "Any way let's eat. What do you like?"  
  
Bruce "Hamburger, fires and a cola will do."  
  
Vanessa softy giggles "Ordering a meal like. That's so you, a young teenager."  
  
Bruce annoyed "... ... Whatever"  
  
Vanessa smiles "You know your especially cute when your like that."  
  
At the other side of the café.  
  
Eddy "Wow!! Squad leader! I never thought give that kind of advice. But I thought you never dated."  
  
Ernest "I see you're the one who spreading this. Why you .. .."  
  
Emma "Can you explain, Ernest? "  
  
Ernest "It doesn't mean I never dated, that I never loved some one. As Roy would use to say: A man is often to young to marry, but never to old to love."  
  
Emma " Is she on this ship?"  
  
Ernest ".... ....... My feeling that I have for her are unrequited and unanswered .. . and she's dead . ..."  
  
Emma "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ... .."  
  
Ernest "It's just alright, that happened when I was a stupid teenager, I've move on with my life and form then on, I do notice how men and women interact."  
  
Eddy "Really, Squad leader? How?"  
  
Ernest "Let's just say, man always wanted to be a woman's first love, but for the woman, it's different, they have a different instinct. What they want is to be the man's last romance." Slowly walks away.  
  
Emma was impressed by the level of dept of Ernest definition of Love. Something in her was bringing her closer and closer, to an enigma named Ernest..  
  
************************************************  
  
The SDF1 Macross Nears Mars orbit, The Bridge informs all personnel, to prepare for atmospheric entry.  
  
Claudia " All, necessary panels are closed and heat shields are activated."  
  
Kim "We will reach the atmosphere in 3 , 2, and 1! We've just entered the atmosphere."  
  
Emma " Pitch and attitude speeds are in optimal levels."  
  
Gloval in deep thought "Mars, The Red planet, the same name of an ancient Greek god of war."  
  
The Macross battle fortress land a few kilometers away for the former UN Spacy base call Sara and made preparations to re-supply the ship.  
  
Each Valkyrie squad is assign to forward sector, to intercept and destroy any advancing enemy units. While Destroid forces of mainly Spartan, Phalanx secured the vicinity of Mars base Sara as a second line of defense. Ernest's Apollo squad and a squadron Tomahawks and Monsters formed the Last defensive on Macross.  
  
The Apollo squad's Valkyrie units are outfitted with "Armors" this optional systems are called. Weapons Protector Systems, giving the Valkyrie over all protection and give a lot more missile compartments than a standard Fast packs of the Super Valkyrie, thus earning it the nick name "Armored Valkyrie"  
  
At the Bridge, Radar operator Lt. Vanessa Laird detected Zentrandi unit are advancing to towards the first line of defense. Gloval orders the Valkyrie squads to intercept the enemy unit. Leading the offensive was Skull squad headed by Max.  
  
Vanessa on her monitors sees a yet another large number of bypassing the 1st defensive line and is directly heading to the 2nd defensive line.  
  
On the deck of the Macross, 3 VF 1J Armored Battroid Valkyrie are on standby.  
  
Emma "Delta 1 to Apollo squad, go to the 2nd defensive position and reinforce the area."  
  
Ernest "Roger!!"  
  
Eddy "We'll show then the full capabilities of the Armored Valkyrie!"  
  
Ernest's Apollo squad quickly mobilize and got in the second defensive line, all the 3 Armored Valkyrie, quickly engaged the hostile forces with shear fire power, cutting the Zentrandi units into ribbons.  
  
Eddy fires a full barrage missile and wipes out a squadron of Battle Pods "See that !!! This is the power of the Apollo squad!!!!" Blast a couple more units.  
  
Bruce simultaneously fires his missiles and Gun pod the whole area erupted into glowing sphere of explosions and speaks to himself " I'm impressed with this unit."  
  
Ernest gives fire support to a couple of Destroid squads "Hurry and fall back!!!" in his monitor he locks on all available targets and yelled "ATTACK!!!" All of the Armored Valkyrie missile compartments opened , unleashed volley after volley of missiles, bombarding and destroying all of his targets. Then behind him three power armor units were chasing after him, He obliterates his pursers by using his unit's Gun pod.  
  
Then an emergency transmission coming form the Macross is heard.  
  
Emma "Delta 1 to all Valkyrie squadrons!! Return to the Macross immediately!! Enemy forces have engaged the Macross!! All Tomahawk and Monster units prepare for defensive bombardment!!"  
  
Shammy "Emma ! Another new enemy group is engaging and blocked all the Valkyrie squadron, preventing them to assist us!!"  
  
Ernest "This is bad !! Bruce!! Eddy !!"  
  
Bruce and Eddy " Roger!!"  
  
Ernest's squad hastily heads back to the besieged Macross  
  
At the Macross, a fierce exchange of weapons fire between the Zentrandi, Destroid and the Macross defensive guns.  
  
At the SDF 1 Bridge numerous battle reports are flooding the consoles of all the operators. The situation is dire, with the Valkyrie reinforcements being block off, and the enemy unit out numbering the Destroid units 10 to 1.  
  
Squadrons of Destroids against all the odds are still holding their ground. Leading the defensive bombardment was a volunteer of the civil defense corps. A young man named Kenneth Chen.  
  
Kenneth radioed the Bridge "We'll try our to best to protect and hold our position!!"  
  
At the Bridge. Kim "What happen to Destroid squad 5 and 8?!"  
  
Kenneth positions his Tomahawk to find cover " They've being wiped out !!" and he opens a channel to all Destroid units "People! If we fail in protecting the Macross our homes, our families and our love ones will all perish!! We will protect this ship to the last man left standing!!! HOLD THE LINE AT ALL COST!!!!"  
  
On the Bridge,  
  
Gloval "Status Report !!!"  
  
Shammy " The Macross receive 80% damage form all sectors, if this up .. .."  
  
The Bridge crew sees vast numbers of missile trails heading towards the Zentrandi units, taking out a large chunk of the enemy forces.  
  
Vanessa sees in her radar console "I'm seeing three friendly units ... ... It's Ensign Rayer's squad !!!!  
  
Kenneth's Destroid squadron is taking a beating, with his Tomahawk severely damaged an enemy power armor was going to finish him off "Looks like this is it."  
  
Just as the Zentrandi power armor was going to blast Kenneth's Tomahawk. The power armor was blasted into shreds. He saw three Armored Valkyrie taking their positions. He notices the insignia.  
  
Ernest "Eddy!! Bruce!!! You two engage the incoming bandits! I'll sanitize this area !!"  
  
Eddy "Okay!!! I'll show these bastard who's their dealing with!!"  
  
Bruce " Acknowledged!! Squad leader!!!"  
  
Emma on her console sees the Apollo Squad engaging the enemy in her mind "Apollo squad ... .. Please .. Protect the Macross .. .."  
  
Bruce and Eddy engaged incoming hostiles, try to repel as much enemy units as they can. Ernest is on the deck helping the other Destroid units and fought a fast pace running battle.  
  
Bruce and Eddy sees a large damaged Zentrandi fighter, it was trying to break through the defensive line is going to crash into the Bridge.  
  
Eddy "Shit !!! Its going to ram the bridge!!!"  
  
Bruce " !!! I won't let it happen !!!"  
  
The two Armored Valkyrie a opens fire at the enemy fighter craft, damaging it, but still the it was still determined to ram itself on the Bridge of the Macross. Eddy and Bruce tries to intercept, but was blocked by two power armor.  
  
Eddy sees Bruce's unit was tackled by a power armor " Bruce!!"  
  
Bruce unit is punching the power armor for him to break free " Eddy!!! Never mind me!!! Stop that thing before it crashes itself on the Bridge !!!"  
  
Eddy unit also tackled by another power armor be struggles to break free "Bridge!!! There an enemy craft that's going to ram you!!!!"  
  
At the same moment . At the Bridge  
  
Vanessa " An 30 meter long object is heading straight at us!!! It's range is 100 meters and closing."  
  
Gloval "All guns !! Shoot it down!!!"  
  
Claudia " All gun batteries are deployed! Sir !! It's still heading straight for us!!!"  
  
Shammy " 90 second till impact !!!"  
  
Kim "None of our defenders can make it time!!!!"  
  
Gloval " All Hand brace for impact!!!"  
  
Emma in the Bridge window sees a this thing approaching. She stood on her console and closes her eyes in her mind "Looks like I can never meet you again, Ernest."  
  
Now of nowhere, Ernest's Armored Valkyrie pulled every known Battroid maneuver and blasting every thing that blocked his way, to reach the Bridge  
  
Ernest " I swear to you Emma, I will protect your life without fail!!!!"  
  
Emma instantly opens her eyes and a lone Battroid stood in the path of the incoming craft.  
  
Ernest "I won't let you go any further!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ernest's Armored Valkyrie opens all missile bays. Fired a flurry of missiles, the enemy craft also opens it's lasers. The exchange of weapons was intense, it was head to head no holds barred, and no dodge fighting.  
  
The enemy craft explode, while Ernest Armored Valkyrie because of the laser fire, it s head, one of it's arm and leg was blown off. Finally a laser hits the chest armor. The armor absorbed most of the damage, but because of shear force of the impact. The Armored Valkyrie was thrown off like a used up rugged doll and on crashes on the deck of the SDF 1.  
  
Emma sees on the monitor the wounded and unconscious Ernest, her eye are building up with tears " Apollo leader!!!! Respond!!! Apollo leader !! Please respond!!!! ANSWER ME!! Damn it!! Ernest, answer me!!!!"  
  
Kim receives a radio massage "Skull Leader and the rest Valkyrie squadrons... ... They're here!!!"  
  
Max " Skull leader to Delta one, our apologies that we were delayed!! We'll handle the rest !!"  
  
Emma holding back her tears " Delta one to Valkyrie squadron, Take over Apollo 2 and 3 position, and send a unit to bring Ernest, I meant Apollo leader inside the ship." Then a monitor pops up.  
  
Ernest breathing heavily "Emma .. I kept . . my ... Promise ..." Breaths heavily and holding his wounds.  
  
Emma did not her notice tears flowing down " Ernest, please save your strength, everything will be alright."  
  
Ernest closes his eyes "Is the ... .. Macross .. .. Safe ?"  
  
Emma alarmed " Don't you dare even dare quit on me!!! Where the unit that I requested!!! I want an MED VAC !!! Now!!!"  
  
Ernest still breathing heavily " I not going .. . to quit .. .. I'm just tried .. .. I'm . . Sleep ... ... for a while .. .. .." and was unconscious but still breathing. A Valkyrie in Battroid mode nears his location and brings his unit inside the ARMD 1  
  
Claudia " Emma, you want to see him? Right?"  
  
Emma wiping her tears " .. ... There are still enemy units around the area, I'm still needed .. " Gloval cut her off  
  
Gloval "Emma you can take your leave, you already did enough good work. Shammy, you take over."  
  
Claudia "What are you wanting for? Girl ! Just go to him!!!"  
  
Emma salutes and ran as fast as she could.  
  
The Valkyrie squadron leaded by Max, successfully repulses the Zentrandi forces. The Macross Finished with the re-supply, prepare for a lift off, quickly leaving Mars.  
  
At the hospital inside Macross. Ernest wakes up, his head bandage and he felt that he was run over by a bus.  
  
Ernest " I'm in the hospital . ..." Notices Emma still in her officers uniform, she slept with her with head being cushion by her arms, beside his bed. "Emma . .." He lift his hands a touched her long blonde hair.  
  
Emma was awaken and sees Ernest touching her hair " Ernest .. ... "  
  
Ernest " ... ... Hi, Emma .... .... How long did I pass out ?"  
  
Emma composing herself "About half a day. The doctor said that you've suffer a concussion and some minor bruises."  
  
Ernest "Half a day.. .. I feel that I was lying in this bed for a week .. .. Emma " Ernest, I was glad the you saved the Bridge, but ... ... What you said that : You will protect my life.. .. .. I .. ..."  
  
Ernest " ... .... ....If a friend of mine whom I trust and care the most is in danger, I will not hesitate to use my life a shield ... .. As long as you're alright, I don't care if I die .. .."  
  
Emma slaps him tears forming in her eyes "YOU DON"T CARE?!! I do care if a friend of mine dies because of me!! Do you know how I felt when I thought you're going to die in front of me!!" Tears began to flow down on her cheeks.  
  
Ernest "Emma ... .. Please ... .. stop crying .. .. I feel guilty if I made girls shed their tears ... ... I thought .. ... I was trying ... To protect the ship... I wanted to protect you especially ... ... For I think I've" Avoiding Emma eyes and Murmurs "I have special feelings for you."  
  
Emma " !! Special feelings ... .. Like love? With me?"  
  
Ernest Closed his eyes and trying not to blush " I . ... I'm quite fond of you... ... I feel more comfortable being with you .. .. But still .. I'm still sorting out my feelings .. .. For you .. .. I ." Emma gently put a finger near his mouth.  
  
Emma smiling " Shhh, We can talk about that later, for now just rest and recover form your wounds. By the way, Ernest because of your squad's actions, all of you will be given a promotion."  
  
Ernest "I see, I guess now I'll have the same rank as you." Smirking "I guess you can't boss me around now."  
  
Emma giving an innocent girl look "Well, guess what? I got promoted also, too bad."  
  
Both Ernest and Emma fell silent for a few moments, and then both laughed.  
  
***************************************  
  
At Earth Hikaru and Misa was traveling around the globe for almost to a month, still looking for survivors, upon traveling on the ocean they stumble upon a weird structure stick out and checks it.  
  
Later, inside the strange looking building Hikaru and Misa enter what seems to be a communication room. Misa tried the console to send out a signal to the Macross, Hikaru tell her it will be bad if the enemies gets it also. Misa tell she knows but they got to try. Sent out a signal to their ship, she waited for a few moments, but got no response. Misa dishearten stand away form the consoles she fears that the Macross is also been destroyed. She snobs.  
  
Hikaru tell that the console must be damaged, and also suggested to find try the other consoles.  
  
Then suddenly the computer system came to life, it told them in alien language. Misa with training with Zentrandi language, understand a bit. Hikaru ask if she understand. Misa tell him she can but just a bit for it was more complex than the Zentrandi's dialect.  
  
Misa asked a couple of questions to the computer, the computer display's some kind of data on the holographic displays giving information to her. Then the power was cut off.  
  
Misa "Wait I got more questions to ask!!"  
  
Hikaru "It disappeared? Why?"  
  
Misa "It's diverting all power to raise the city."  
  
Hikaru "What? City??"  
  
They step out of the tower and watch, as a huge city rises out of the sea. Misa explains to Hikaru the history that she has learned from the computer, of the island, as they watch.  
  
Misa explain to Hikaru about a race called Protoculture interstellar race, how they created the Zentrandi, the Meltrandi, what between them, also adding that these Protoculture race created the humans on Earth.  
  
Misa and Hikaru investigated the ruin of the city; the couple enters a house Misa sees a card-like thing in the kitchen sink and something is writing on it."  
  
Hikaru "Did you find something?"  
  
Misa pick up the card "I wonder what this could be? There seems to be some kind of writing" Tries to read "Do you . .. Do you Rem ... Do you remember ...? It much more complex than what the giants used."  
  
Hikaru "It must be another ordinary house, let's try somewhere."  
  
Misa "Can we stay a bit longer? I really got no reason, but I just have a vague feeling of ... .. ."  
  
Hikaru "I see, Well I'll just go have a look around. I'll be back soon." Leaves.  
  
Misa looks in the kitchen sink see the utensils "Some things really never change" Hikaru returns after a longer search of the city, and he enters the dwelling that he and Misa found.  
  
Hikaru "As expected no one here, all of the machines are useless."  
  
Misa "Welcome home. Dear!"  
  
Hikaru finds Misa waiting for him with eating utensils, plates, and glasses. She has set a rather nice table for the two of them and greets him as if the two were a newly wed couple.  
  
Hikaru plays along "I'm home, Dear!  
  
Misa "Shall we eat?"  
  
Hikaru with a Dramatic pause "Yes!"  
  
They play "house," pretending to have an elegant dinner. Hikaru accidentally knock one of the glasses off the table onto the wet floor. Misa looks at it. Suddenly she is depressed. She folds her hands and lowers her head.  
  
Misa sobbing "I want to go home ... .. Where everyone is ... ... I'm so alone ... ..  
  
Hikaru in his thoughts he felt guilty of thinking of this, but Misa looks so vulnerable, yet so beautiful while she grieved, like she a completely different person, not as a Lieutenant that gawks at him and which he always quarrels with, but a kind and gentle woman of endless strength and compassion.  
  
Hikaru surprised himself what kind of thoughts that he was thinking, but he fact the he couldn't resist staring into Misa, admiring, and caring for her. He tried asking his brain on what to do, but to his surprise it was his heart that answered.  
  
Hikaru gently reaches Misa's hand. Touching it softy "... ... You're not alone ... .. I will be always be with you ... .."  
  
Misa " Ensign Ichijo .. ... Hikaru . ...  
  
The Hikaru and Misa Kissed, A flood of emotions and thought race to both of them.  
  
Hikaru " Why am I doing this? Is this love ? I could I have fallen in love with the 3 years older Misa?" He tries to asking his brain to answer, but only his heart would answer. "Yes you do love her." But what about Minmay? I was suppose to be in love with her. Was I really in love with Minmay?? Try as he might there was no Minmay, His heart and now his brain answered "Yes, you do love Misa, Hayase. You wish to protect her and share your life with her."  
  
Misa in her thoughts race like endless tide, but she above the rest of emotions, she was certain that she have fallen in love with Hikaru, yet there was a lingering fear in her that, Hikaru's heart still belong to Minmay, or that Hikaru was so desperate that we want to taste the woman with in her.  
  
But the perfect moment Both Hikaru's and Misa's hearts became as one . .. ...  
  
To be continued ......  
  
Notes: Whew!!! I hope it not too long, any thanx for reading I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update ASAP. 


End file.
